We Fall in Love
by preposterousnotion
Summary: Series showing the build up of a Quill relationship. "Now, after that, everyone will be going their separate ways...As am I... I am leaving this job".  Please read and review!
1. We Dance

We Fall in Love

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from glee

AN: A series of one-shots, varying in length, which mark the progress of a relationship. Emma Pillsbury doesn't exist in this universe. There is only one line and a few themes from 'Britney/Brittany' in this chapter, the rest is AU.

Ruby

* * *

**We Dance**

"…Let them come to you"

What did he mean by that? Besides the other inspirational 'easy-listening' speech he was giving. He had directed this at her, his eyes soft and open and she recognised something in that expression that caused her heart to skip a beat and her mouth to run dry.

He must have meant it to suggest something else.

She completely lost track of what was going on after that, she was in a daze, and was reliving every feather-light trace of his fingertips across her skin, which was overly sensitive to his touch, as though she was gifted with a sense dedicated just to him.

But it was just one chance meeting in the park on a warm summers evening. A mutual appreciation of the winking stars and the calm stillness had led to sitting on a bench together, their carefree laughter as they invented different constellations making everything seem so simple.

It was simple that when she shivered slightly, his arm reached around her and pulled her close up against him. It was simple the way his fingers stroked at her hair that tumbled over her shoulder.

The light faded quickly once it started, and he seemed loathe to let go of her, and she couldn't bring herself to move her head from his shoulder, comforted by the rising and falling of his chest, and excited by the way he would every now and again curve his neck to look into her eyes, and with each brief glance the wonderment that filled them seemed to expand.

She had been the first to move, mumbling something about it getting late, and her mum expecting her back, but equally as desperate to not break the spell that had been cast over their embrace.

She made no move to pull away from him, and he made no move to let her go. The conversation petered out, the birds returning to roost being the only noises in the park.

But actions spoke so much more loudly. Her hands, that had been sitting quietly in her lap, now reached around his waist, tentatively, slowly, but meeting no rejection.

He rested his chin on the top of her head, his breaths warm in her hair, and his other hand now moving to rest on her thigh, his fingertips playing at the embroidered patterns on her skirt.

And something rustled in the bushes, and their heads whipped round before turning back to each other. Their eyes met in the half-light, and they swallowed simultaneously.

"Don't go just yet", he had supplied, and she had taken a sharp intake of breath.

His lips pressed to her forehead once, a mere second of contact, that sent a wave of peace through her body, accompanied by a pleasant warmth.

They rested there again, lingering this time, and she shifted closer still to him on the bench.

That had been more of a question, and she knew the answer she would give before he had even asked it.

So she unwrapped her arms from around him, instead slipping them to loop round his neck and their lips met half way, colliding with an expressive gentleness that released a soft whimper from Quinn.

When they drew apart, they both needed more.

"You can have too much of a good thing", Quinn whispered, just before he claimed her lips once more.

"I feel like I'm dreaming", he responded, instead nuzzling her nose with his, and dropping a chaste kiss between her eyes.

"I'll leave so that I'm gone before you wake up", she murmured.

And she hadn't seen him again for the whole of summer.

* * *

It meant so much to her that Finn didn't still have feelings for her. She jumped at the chance to test him when Rachel Berry approached her at her locker.

She looked surprised that she was so keen to help her out, but Quinn couldn't risk Rachel noticing anything unusual between her and…Will. So let her be too busy focussing on Finn.

Rachel Berry noticed things, a good example being the fact that she had worked out that Puck was the father of her child.

She was just covering her tracks before they had even been made.

She didn't know if he meant anything by it. But she would sit on the edge of the stage in the auditorium and let him come to her.

* * *

He glanced at the clock above the door for the 12th time that lesson. Time seemed to drag so slowly when he was waiting for it to pass.

"Eyes on your own papers", he called out, "this is supposed to be a practise for a real exam… and in a real exam you cannot flick balls of paper with a ruler, Josh, thank you".

He rolled up his sleeves pointlessly, just for something to do, something to distract him, something to stop him trying to plan what he was going to say when he knew all he had to do was tell the truth and say exactly what he felt.

He tapped his pen against the desk, and Freya in the first row glared daggers at him.

He had appreciated time seemingly standing still on that bench in the park. It had given him longer to bask in the idyllic pleasure of holding someone who wanted to be held. It had given him longer to realise that the bubble they seemed to have created that held them both would eventually burst, and realise that he didn't want it to; at least not for a while.

His fingers now were tracing patterns across the desk in front of him, following the grain of the wood. He imagined that they were actually tracing patterns across Quinn's soft skin of her thigh, remembering how silky smooth it had felt, and remembering the flicker of unadulterated appreciation across her face.

The bell rang, and he shook himself from his thoughts to organise the class, but his mind was still elsewhere.

* * *

"How did you know where to find me?" She looked up from the stage, a stunning vision with the side spotlights illuminating her, throwing shadows across her beautiful face.

He shrugged, slowing his steps as he approached her. His fingers stretched out of their own accord to brush a few stray hairs from her cheek, and he heard her bite back a gasp.

He dropped his hand to his side, and they just stood there looking at each other, questioning eyes meeting questioning eyes, and neither holding any answers.

Finally Quinn spoke, unable to bear the uncertainty any longer.

"What do we do about that?"

"About what?" He asked, just as quietly, but he hoped he knew the answer.

She didn't answer directly, running her forefinger up the line of buttons on his shirt, and there was that jumping electricity again, there was that rush that reminded him of when he only just made it in time before the train doors closed.

"Tell me it isn't just because it's new and exciting and dangerous".

"It is new and exciting", he replied, "But it's not because it's dangerous. That just makes it more difficult for me to tell you that I think you're beautiful and if the park bench counts, I would like more than anything to take you on a second date".

She bit her lip, and his eyes smouldered.

Her finger hooked around the collar of his shirt, and teased the sensitive skin of his chest.

"What do we do now?"

"We dance", he said simply, stepping up onto the stage and holding out his hand to her.

"There isn't any music", she pointed out, taking his hand and joining him on the stage.

She placed a hand on his shoulder and a hand in his hand in a ballroom dancing pose.

They moved slowly across the stage, stepping carefully.

"We can't just dance", she said, after a while, lifting her head from his chest to look back into those warm eyes that melted her fears away.

He brushed his lips over her temple, then the top of her ear.

"Are you saying you don't want me to book this very auditorium after hours for _private_ lessons?" He murmured, and she instinctively gripped tighter to him.

"I could make a picnic", she replied, and in her mind, head cheerleader Quinn scoffed at the lameness of her suggestion, but her heart flipped a somersault at the wideness of his grin.

As a gesture of his approval, he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her tenderly. She moaned on contact, and he hesitated only for a second before deepening the kiss, pressing his tongue gently against her eager open lips.

Their breath mingled.

"Tell me this isn't just some high school crush that you will have got over in mere days", he said.

She kissed him hotly, for a few seconds, to dispel that look of anxiety on his face.

"It's already been over a month", she began, "and the… electricity has only increased in voltage".

"So we dance", he concluded, briefly nipping at her bottom lip.

"We dance", she repeated, to confirm, claiming his lips again.

* * *

Please Review :)


	2. We Pretend

We Fall in Love

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from glee.

AN: Thank you for your reviews for the first chapter! I only get better because you guys read and review my stories :)

Ruby

* * *

**We Pretend**

"Quinn! You need to go the other way!" Rachel hissed, for the third time, "you keep treading on my feet!"

She successfully hid her smile and shrugged. "I'm not doing it on purpose… It's like my dancing skills have just- gone". She paused, and added brightly, as inspiration struck, "Maybe I gave them all to Beth".

Quinn glanced over to Will, as they returned back to their starting positions, and he allowed his eyes to sparkle with amusement in her direction, and this gave her the encouragement to manage to trip over her own feet only seconds after they started running through the choreography again.

She righted herself again, and saw that Will was trying desperately not to meet her eyes, purposefully staring hard at the sheet music in his hands.

He came over to them.

"Quinn? Are you alright? It's not usually for you that we have to hold up dance rehearsal…"

He grinned at Finn, who rolled his eyes.

"I just don't understand…"

So effective was her 'woebegone' expression, that she sensed him half lunge forward to gather her into his arms, he stopped himself just in time, settling instead for an awkward pat on the shoulder.

"Don't worry", he said, and his arm accidentally brushed hers, causing her to shiver, despite having so far managed to keep a tight rein on her emotions. "I will sort out some time for some private sessions to get you back up to speed".

The way he said 'private', with the almost undetectable gruffness that changed his voice, had her swallowing thickly.

"If you stay behind afterwards", he continued, taking a few steps away from her, "we can sort out a time, and a da- a day".

"Can I sit out for now?" She asked innocently.

He just nodded. "You can do what you want".

They both took seats, and Quinn waited until Mike had started counting the beat again.

"If only it were that simple", she said.

He made a non-committal noise.

"I don't think you should put your hand on my leg", she whispered, and he removed it immediately, wincing as though he had been stung.

"Right".

The bell rang.

"Okay everyone! Keep practising, it's looking great!"

* * *

She waited patiently, and he seemed to be much slower than was necessary to tidy away the choir room and organise his things.

She knew what he was going to ask before he did, he didn't look directly into her eyes at first, as though he was worried she was going to answer no.

"Quinn. Are you sure you want to...?"

She didn't answer, instead purposefully closing the gap between them and laying one hand with a flat palm on his chest.

His eyes flickered closed, and he exhaled slowly.

Emboldened, she rocked forward onto her tiptoes and pressed a chaste kiss to his forehead.

"I'll be in the auditorium at 5pm", she said, and left, because she was ready to throw away everything she had ever learnt about how she should treat the opposite sex, but she knew at least that she should stick to the 'not overthinking' rule, which was probably even more viable in this case.

Not thinking about _him_ all day was a harder task. She was remembering details she hadn't remembered before. Remembering the way he had favoured sensitive spots on her neck that she didn't even know existed. Remembering the way her skin had prickled with heat following the path of his fingertips, as though he was trailing hot wax over her arm.

5pm could not come quickly enough.

* * *

He felt like he was always waiting. Waiting until he could see Quinn again. He had only been waiting for 3 hours. Or maybe he had been waiting much, much longer.

He marked the last test in the pile, and it was taking so much longer than he felt it should, and thinking this just made it every thought process last for what felt like forever, and there was such relief when he reached the bottom of the sheet that he very nearly tore the paper in his haste to slam it triumphantly onto the pile of finished marking.

He sighed, and it may have been his imagination, but just the way the breath whistled between his teeth seemed to form Quinn's name.

Quinn. Quinn Fabray.

That park bench had been like a portal to an alternative universe. But to then return to reality and realise that there was no change, in that, he still longed to kiss her. The first kiss had only served as a tantalising appetiser.

She should really be wrapped in barbed wire, with all kinds of alarms and flashing warning lights. But nothing. Well not nothing. Everything. Things he should never feel for someone so unattainable, but things that were so strong he couldn't ignore them.

He paused in the corridor, slipping into the staff bathroom to check his hair and check that he hadn't spilt salad cream on his button up.

She was already in the auditorium, sitting cross legged just to the left of the centre of the stage. He locked the door from the inside. Yes it was against fire safety regulations to lock the exit, but it being caught alone with Quinn broke so many more rules that this didn't seem important anymore.

He noticed the picnic basket as he almost skipped over to the stage, and his heart did a little dance.

"Hey", he said softly, and for her returning smile he would have marked three times as many Spanish papers.

"It's okay- don't get up".

She rested on her knees and he sat next to her, feeling the heat radiating from her body.

"Hey".

She turned her whole face to him.

He nudged her lips with his, his hands gripping her knees. It was just a greeting, but with her melting eyes looking up at him through her eyelashes, he shuffled closer to her, tipping her head with a bent finger pushing up her chin.

She beat him to it, grazing her teeth over his bottom lip in such and sensual action that a choking groan rose in his throat.

He crushed her lips, heat coursing through his whole body as her the tip of her tongue flicked out to taste his. Her hands braced against his chest, she leaned into him, and slid her tongue fully over his, causing his fingers to claw on her knees.

When she pulled away, he followed her back, one hand flying to the stage to maintain his balance.

She smiled shyly.

"Would you like something to eat or drink? I brought a selection…"

He nodded dumbly, moving to allow her to reach forward to pull the picnic basket closer.

He waited until she had it held in her hand before grabbing her by the waist and pulling her back to sit comfortably between his legs.

He laughed at her squeal, which trailed out into a barely audible moan as he trailed a few wet kisses across the back of her neck, her ponytail across his cheek smelling sweetly of apples.

He wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling his face into her neck, nibbling lightly at the sensitive skin there.

He paused, loosening his grip.

"Sorry… I got a little carried away…"

"Don't stop", she said breathily.

He kissed her once more, and then rested his chin on her shoulder.

"What have you got?" He asked, changing the subject, because suddenly things were moving very fast.

"Sandwiches… All different types, because I wasn't sure what you liked, so ham, cheese, tomato, salad, peanut butter and jelly… Most things you could possibly want in a sandwich… A flask of tea, some apple juice cartons… and cupcakes."

She blushed, suddenly quiet again.

"That sounds amazing", he said.

"I can't believe this is real", she said quietly, then louder, "what would you like?"

Then, a second later. "Ow! Why did you pinch me?"

"You felt that", he pointed out, obviously, "this is real... And a peanut butter and jelly sandwich please, with a cup of tea".

"Really? Peanut butter and jelly? I thought it was only me who secretly loved that combo?"

He laughed.

"I want to know everything about you", he said suddenly.

"Alright…"

"Let's play a game".

"Like 20 Questions?"

"Yeah. Sure. Erm… You can go first".

She grinned and leaned back against his chest.

"Okay. How do you take your tea or coffee?"

His rumbling laugh vibrated through her body.

"Coffee, no milk, no sugar… And iced tea? Or that minty stuff which is really good for you and I actually quite like".

She swallowed her last bite of sandwich and shuffled more comfortably against him. He lay back pulling her with him, so that her head was resting on his stomach, and they were both staring up at the scaffolding that supported the stage lighting.

"My turn", he said, playing with her hair with one hand, the other's finger teasing and caressing the curve of her neck and jawbone.

She rested her arms on his legs like they were arms of an armchair.

"Can I have a cupcake? Oh wait- does that count as a question?"

She giggled. "That doesn't count, and yes".

He propped himself up on his elbows.

"Thank you very much".

Her neck was stuck at a very awkward angle, as she watched captivated as he carefully licked off a line of icing off the top of the cupcake.

He noticed her watching him, and reddened.

"Sorry… That's really not the way you are supposed to eat them…"

Saying nothing, Quinn turned slowly, straddling his waist, chewing her lip all the time, her eyes glued to that speck of pink icing stuck in the corner of his mouth.

He gulped.

"W… What's your favourite colour?" He asked, his voice catching in his throat.

She braced her hands on his chest, her fingertips digging in slightly at the way his hands seeped warmth as he held her sides.

"The colour of your eyes right now", she replied, closing the gap until her lips were mere millimetres from his.

"W…What colour are they?"

"Almost burnt amber", she murmured, "like the sugar on the top of a crème brule".

He swallowed thickly, and she took the flicking of his heavy-lidded eyes as a cue to slide her tongue across his bottom lip, licking the corner of his mouth clean with a flourish.

The cupcake fell with a squishy thump to the floor, forgotten as he languidly kissed her parted lips, a breathy sigh escaping these lips as he switched his attentions to nibble briefly at her earlobe, before returning to melt their lips together, to slide his tongue over hers.

He moaned her name into her mouth, and heat shot through her body, curls of flame extending right into her fingertips, as she clawed ever tighter at his shirt against his chest.

He grunted wantonly as her back arched, and she shifted against him.

A loud bang had Quinn scrambling desperately across the stage, her chest heaving, her lips buzzing, and an aching need joining the long list of feelings that sparked at every contact with the man lying on the stage now.

"Hide the stuff", she hissed, "I'll go see…"

She felt a rush of exhilaration for being the one to cause him to need to screw his face up in concentration, his fists also clenched at his sides, but there was the pressing matter of now the sounds of heavy footsteps.

She almost bumped into the fire officer and the janitor, both sporting grim expressions, and she looked between them to see the entrance door burst off its hinges.

"Good…evening", she said brightly.

The two men shared a look.

"This door is not to be locked young lady", the janitor said gravely, "It is school policy to summon the fire department to break into the auditorium."

Quinn decided against pointing out that there were at least 2 fire exits.

"It jammed", she explained. "I was just going to run through the dance one more time and then ring the school office".

The fire officer's radio buzzed.

"I have to go", he said, "But I will suggest you remove the lock on the door if it shouldn't be locked anyway."

The janitor gave Quinn one last suspicious glance. "Make sure you're finished in here before the late bell rings", he warned her, and left.

Quinn breathed a sigh of relief.

"Will? Will, where are you? They've gone".

He emerged sheepishly from behind the black curtain.

"Sorry… That was my fault, kinda ruined the date…"

She smiled.

"What do you mean? It's the best date I've been on. Ever."

"Me to".

He silently handed her his cell phone, and she put three kisses after her name, because 1 just didn't seem enough.

They were just in time leaving, because the late bell rang just as they stepped out into the car park, and he hugged her tightly, and even when he'd gone she could still feel the imprint of his body against hers.

He pretended that he didn't want to ask her to come back to his apartment, because he shouldn't be so obsessed with her- he shouldn't crave her company, crave her, so much.

She pretended to herself that this was just a phase, and a few clandestine meetings would stop the constant desire to name their children.

* * *

Please Review :)


	3. We Steal

We Fall in Love

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from glee.

AN: Thank you for your lovely reviews! :)

Ruby

* * *

**We Ste****al**

She remembered the day they discovered the seminar room in the corner of the library.

For some reason, she was in the library, though she completely forgot why as soon as she spotted him across the room, stretching up to pin something onto the noticeboard on the furthest wall.

Her fingers itched to grasp those arms, to run her hands up to his strong shoulders and loop her hands around his neck and adjust his collar where it was tucked into his v-neck cardigan. She simply yearned to have his eyes gaze into hers, making her feel like she was the only girl on the planet.

She noticed a written note cellotaped to the back of someone sitting facing away from her.

She wanted suddenly to write her own note 'property of Quinn Fabray' and cellotape it to Will's back. But she knew, really, she was completely at his mercy, she had become victim to the easiest man in Ohio to fall for, but she was totally okay with that.

She winced as she walked into the table, unaware that she had started moving towards him, and hopped on the other leg, knocking a chair over as she attempted to rub the other leg.

He looked round at that, and she knew that look he gave her, it was an attempt to hide the fact how badly he wanted her, and never failed to send a thrill of excitement up her spine, spreading heat right to her fingertips.

He could surely tell that she felt the same way, and it only increased how much she cared for him, when he was obviously waiting to build up to something like that. If ever, because just being alone together posed all sorts of dangerous problems; and she was well aware just how much was dependent on them keeping them a secret.

Across the library, they both started moving in the same direction, over towards the reference book section, a secluded and deserted place, where she hoped they could perhaps share a few brief stolen kisses, and a few sweet words to last until the next time.

"Quinn", his whisper was close, but she couldn't see him in the aisle.

"Where are you?"

A few books moved on the shelf to her left, and his eyes sparkled with mischief through the space he had created.

She smiled and for a few moments they just stood there smiling at each other, the rumbling background noise of the library slipping into the background.

"Wait right there", he whispered, stretching his arm through the gap to stroke her finger with his. "I'll be round in a tick".

She stood awkwardly as he approached, desperately wanting to run into his arms in slow motion, but uncertain whether it was safe to do so.

He read her mind.

"There is a cctv camera, the only one inside school that probably works", he said reluctantly, "They put it here when students came to this corner of the library to have sex against the encyclopaedias".

She gave him a half-smile.

"Shame".

He bit his lip and his eyes flicked over the shelf of encyclopaedias darkly.

"What's that door over there?"

"Dunno… Seminar Room 2? I didn't even know there was a Seminar Room 1!"

She stepped slightly closer to him, just to feel the familiar warmth that she had so quickly associated with comfort and safety.

"What does it say on the door?"

He shrugged in reply, and shuffled over to take a closer look.

"See librarian to book this room for group study sessions or other private use".

He turned to her, eyebrow raised, and she knew he was thinking exactly what she was thinking.

Their eyes met, and the library suddenly grew several degrees warmer.

"I'll be right back", he said, in a gruff voice that caused goose bumps across her arms.

* * *

It seemed like ages until he returned, clutching a pile of Spanish text books under his arm, and his face exploded into a triumphant grin as she turned to him questioningly.

"It's ours for a whole lesson", he said, "You're free now?"

She nodded, and his grin spread wider.

She waited impatiently as he unlocked the door, which led into a small room, taken up mostly by a large oval table surrounded by chairs.

He followed her inside, almost walking straight into her as she stopped suddenly, his hands on her hips.

She sighed as his lips found the sensitive skin at the nape of her neck.

He gently turned her to face him, catching her hands in his.

"Can I ask you something?"

Her eyelids fluttered open again.

"Anything".

"Why does this not feel, at any point, like we shouldn't be doing this?"

She dropped his hands.

"It's not about 'who' we are", she began, gesturing openly at herself, as she stood there, and him, in his school clothes. "It's about who we are". At this she placed one of her hands on her heart, and the other on his, blushing when she noticed how fast they were both beating.

He kissed her gently, and she leaned forward, deepening the kiss at the same time as stretching out to turn the lock on the door.

He tensed at this, but didn't stop kissing her, his tongue in her mouth feeding the fire that smouldered in her heart every circle his thumbs made on her hipbones.

She encircled his neck with her arms, and when they pulled apart to breath, she took the opportunity to challenge him.

"If I lock the door, it means people won't catch us… doing this… I'm not suggesting anything more has to happen".

She didn't mean it to sound quite so grumpy.

His eyes melted.

"Okay. I'm sorry, and I don't know if this is just me, or because I have a really old fashioned outlook on stuff like this, but, see it as romantic or just… whatever…" He took a deep breath. "So quickly, you have come to mean so much to me. But I see… sex", just him saying it, made her heart skip a beat, "as the next step of a relationship that has built up to that point, so that two people can make love".

"I think it's romantic", she murmured. "But when you say things like that it just makes me want you more."

He smiled, slightly suggestively.

"Not here", he whispered, "Not now. In a bed, with candles and rose petals".

She closed her eyes, growing significantly more flustered as she pictured him lying spread eagled, wearing nothing but rose petals.

"Was it the candles or the rose petals?" He asked cheekily, stealing a kiss to the corner of her mouth.

"You had me at 'wait right there'", she returned playfully.

"Has anyone ever told you that you are just perfect?" He questioned softly, cupping her face in his hands, his thumbs tracing her cheekbones.

She shook her head, unable to answer in words due to the emotional lump that had formed in her throat.

"That was supposed to be a compliment", he murmured, "you look like I just broke up with you".

She gave him a watery smile.

"But I'm glad I'm the first", he said, pressing a hot, lingering kiss to her lips, grazing the tip of her tongue with his teeth, and dragging out her bottom lip between his teeth which he knew she loved.

"Are you my boyfriend?" She asked abruptly.

He pulled back, studying her expression carefully, and his confidence wavered.

"Aren't I a little old to be a _boy_friend?"

She frowned.

She pushed him back slightly, so that he was sitting on the edge of the table, and stood between his legs, a determined look on her face.

His fingertips tightened their grip on her hips as her eyes carefully traced a path along his collar bone and settling on his parted lips, as though she was weighing up her options.

She leant forward slowly, nipping the skin on the side of his neck, almost hard enough to leave a mark, and soothed that place with her tongue, continuing to kiss up the side of his neck, pulling at his earlobe on the way past, and then crushing his lips with a force that instantly elicited a groan from the back of his throat, which she immediately muffled with her tongue pressing insistently through his teeth.

She eventually pulled away, breathing hard, her face slightly flushed and he genuinely wondered why they hadn't discovered each other sooner. Why he hadn't before wanted to kiss her breathless every single time he saw her.

She pushed her thigh gently against his crotch, and he swore under his breath.

"Do you still feel 'old'", she teased, rocking her thigh again.

"Stop that Quinn", he warned her, with no hardness to his order.

"If you don't feel the term 'boyfriend' is appropriate", she said, more seriously, "Think of it like this; if this was facebook, in my profile it would read 'Quinn Fabray is in a relationship with Will Schuester'".

He grinned despite himself, feeling a sort of giddy happiness at the black and white realisation that his perception of their connection was on a par with hers.

"Do you think you could spike your hair up, or dye it bright green… or wear rabbit ears?" He asked, his face thoughtful.

"What?"

"So it wouldn't be weird if I keep looking at you".

"Strangely enough, I don't actually mind if you keep looking at me- the way you do", she smiled.

He didn't say anything. He didn't need to. She didn't want to know about the implications and the ifs and buts any more than he did.

"We could just steal a few whiteboard pens and draw a crazy moustache on your face", he said brightly, to lighten the heavier atmosphere.

But they both knew that that wasn't the main problem.

It was glaringly obvious now, as Quinn flicked her eyes to the clock.

Every second spent together felt like it was stolen time; like they were waiting to be discovered, waiting to be stopped.

And neither of them wanted this to end.

* * *

"Where have you been Quinn?" Artie asked, and his eyes flicked suspiciously over her slightly rumpled appearance, as she walked towards the library exit, a spring in her step.

She span round, her hand flying to her mouth.

"Oh! Artie! I'm so sorry…"

She was supposed to have spent the lesson going over her class notes with him.

"I texted you 3 times!" He said, "what were you doing?"

Trying hard to ignore the blush rising on her cheeks, still imprinted with the impression of Will's lips, she searched her brain for inspiration.

"Erm… Hi Artie… Quinn… You, erm, left your phone…"

"I was cornered by him for extra Spanish", Quinn said hastily to Artie, not meeting Will's eyes.

She watched him spin her cellphone in his hand several times before giving it back to her, and it was warm from where he had been holding it.

"Him?" Artie questioned.

"I've been called worse", Will grinned, attempting a joke, and his eyes briefly apologising to Quinn.

She sighed, slipping the phone into her pocket and grasped the handles of Artie's wheelchair to stop herself reaching out to give Will a hug.

There was an emptiness inside her when he walked away.

Maybe she had gone crazy. But she didn't mind being crazy if that meant being with him.

He truly had stolen her heart.

And she found herself wanting him to be the one to keep it.

* * *

Please Review :)


	4. We Pray

We Fall in Love

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from glee.

AN: This one is really short, and I'm sorry about that, but it was a scene that I felt 'Grilled Cheesus' was sorely missing, so I decided to write it as part of this story.

Ruby

* * *

**We Pray**

The church was quiet, empty, and as Will entered the sound of his shoes on the stone floor echoed off from the high ceilings.

He saw Quinn sitting as still as a statue, and he hadn't known she was going to be there, but they had a strange way of managing to end up at the same places at the same time.

He quietly stepped over to the pew she was sitting on, and watched her twist the cross pendant that hung around her neck in her fingers.

Feeling that he couldn't vocally announce his arrival in such sombre silence, he sat down next to her, his hand between them on the cool wood.

She looked at his hand, then slowly up to his face, and the sadness etched into her features was painful for him too.

She laid her hand on top of his and entwined their fingers.

"I didn't know you came to church".

"I didn't know how else to show my support to Burt Hummel without being a nuisance to the family", he replied in a low whisper.

"I missed you yesterday", she said wistfully, after a while.

It had been a busy week, but he too felt that any one day that went by without them being able to drop the pretence of normality, was eternity.

"How about you come over later?" He suggested, trying to hide the rush of excitement at the very idea. "You can follow me back to my apartment".

She leaned over to brush a kiss to his cheek.

"That would be great", she agreed, her voice a husky whisper that had him take a shaky intake of breath.

He pulled her hand to rest on his leg, and ran his thumb over her knuckles.

"Do you ever wonder if there really is anyone watching over us?" She asked, shuffling along the pew to be right next to him.

He dropped a few random kisses to the top of her head.

"I think of it like love", he replied eventually, trying to find the right words. "Out there, everyone has one person who is their one. I don't really know if there is some almighty one that loves everyone, but everyone is loved."

"Hmmm".

She frowned thoughtfully.

"What I like about church, is you don't have to pretend. You can just be yourself".

He nodded.

"You know you don't have to pretend with me", he assured her.

The heavy door creaked on its hinges, but no one entered, and it was silent again in the church.

"Where have you been my whole life?" She asked quietly.

He gave a warm laugh. "That's supposed to be my line!"

She bowed her head slightly, and he continued to caress the hand he held tightly with his fingers.

When she looked back at him, a tear had escaped from the corner of her eye.

He swallowed.

"Is he going to be okay?" she questioned, so quietly he could barely hear her. He wasn't sure if the question was directed to him, or to whoever else may be listening.

He pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her, and muffled her sobs with short kisses, seeing that even the most devout Christian had had foundations of faith shaken by another's misfortunes.

"He's going to be okay", he said, and it only took the demonstration of human fragility of one person to show others of its extent.

"Sorry… I'm so pathetic. I shouldn't burden you with…"

He silenced her with a kiss.

"Shhh. It's very admirable, how empathetic you are. And you- you are _never_ a burden to me".

"You can kiss me properly, you know", she said, "no-one is here. And god smiles in the presence of love".

There it was again. The 'l' word.

But he had been given a second chance in the form of Quinn Fabray. And he wasn't going to mess it up.

So he just lowered his lips to hers, moulding them together, his tongue sliding once over her bottom lip before pushing gently through her teeth.

Sitting in the church, with its impressive arches and high ceilings, made him feel small and insignificant.

But he was truly powerless for Quinn Fabray.

* * *

Please Review :)


	5. We Sleep

We Fall in Love

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from glee.

AN: This one is most definitely longer :) Thank you for your reviews!

* * *

**We sleep**

It was the first time she had been to his apartment. They had been 'dating' for nearly 3 months now, if that's what you could call the secret dance rehearsals which mostly ended up with them both getting tangled up in the curtains at the back of the stage, and if you could really give such a name to sweet Seminar Room kisses.

There's most definitely wasn't your traditional relationship. But when he said he'd call, he would most definitely call, and Quinn would spend hours just talking on the phone to 'some great aunt that had suddenly found a great interest in the intricate details of her education '.

She parked next to his car. And then she realised she couldn't actually get out of the driver's door because she had subconsciously parked as close as she possibly could to his car.

He waved at her through his window, and she wondered why she was nervous, because every time he flashed her _that smile_ she genuinely wondered how she had gone so long with him just being 'Mr Schue' to her, instead of Will.

"Did you see that rabbit? Sitting on the verge right next to the bus stop?"

"You are too cute", she returned, blushing slightly, because he made her into some romantic sap, and she never thought she would be like that.

He just grinned, and stuck out his hand, and she had never felt more like a proper couple, walking up to his apartment swinging their arms between them.

"Are you hungry?" He asked, as he pushed open the door and followed her inside. "I'm starving… Can I cook you dinner?"

She giggled.

"I'll let my mum know I don't need dinner, I'll say I've gone to Artie's…"

"Artie's?" he asked interestedly.

She smirked at his tone, moving through into the lounge and turning to face him.

"We've become pretty good friends", she said casually. "He doesn't ask questions about any secret love life. I think girls have some kind of detector… they must be able to smell you on me or something…"

He raised his eyebrows in alarm, but relaxed when she shook her head reassuringly.

"I'm not jealous that you're spending time with other guys", he said hastily, closing the gap between them and taking both her hands softly in his.

"Yes you are", she whispered, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

He said nothing, instead watching her expression carefully, but not detecting any annoyance in her features.

"I like you being possessive", she said quietly.

"I'm not possessive", he returned automatically.

"You only let me dance with Kurt!" she exclaimed.

He blushed, and she laughed musically.

He opened his mouth and closed it again like a goldfish.

"Go on…" She prompted, leaning forward and pressing her mouth to the 'v' of bare chest where he had undone the top few buttons of his shirt.

"You're gorgeous", he said gruffly, "And all the boys check you out… And…"

He took a deep breath, and when she looked back up to his face, he had turned away.

"What? Will?"

He kissed her forehead gently, his long exhale of warm breath spreading right across her skin, beyond just its reach.

"I'm not going to cheat on you", she said sharply.

"You are like the anti-Terri", he said, after a while.

"You're comparing me with your ex-wife?" Quinn questioned uncertainly.

"There is _no_ comparison", he assured her, dropping her hands to slip his round her waist.

"You can't say that for certain", she muttered.

He dropped a light kiss to her lips. It was innocent, their lips barely tasted each other, but it was all it needed for some internal realisation to change Quinn as quickly and as unexpectedly as a freak electrical storm in the midst of summer.

"How does spaghetti Bolognese sound? Although, I don't have any mince so really it's just spaghetti with tomato and onion sauce…"

She nodded distractedly, feeling bereft as he walked over to the kitchen and began opening various cupboards.

"Sweetie, can you please chuck me that t shirt on the back of the chair?"

She tore her eyes from his long fingers working at undoing the buttons on his shirt, with every bit of bare chest exposed, she could almost feel a rational though slip from her mind.

She pushed the t shirt into his hands.

"Quinn? Why won't you look at me?"

He caught her arm pulling her back round to him, just as she reached for the wooden spoon to stir the tomato sauce.

"Quinn? Please tell me what you're thinking". The anxiety in his voice only firmed her resolve that she had to keep quiet.

He cared so much about everything.

She chewed her lip.

"I can't", she said awkwardly, burying her head into his chest.

He frowned, holding her as she leant into his chest, seeking comfort from his embrace.

And, just as he felt a hot tear wet the edge of his shirt, she faintly traced three words across his stomach with a shaky forefinger.

And she was overcome with feelings she'd thought she had given away with Beth.

* * *

"You have tomato- all round your mouth", Quinn grinned, poking his chin playfully.

"I don't! Do I really?"

She snorted with laughter as he delicately ran a finger from each corner of his mouth to the other.

"Did I get it?"

"Not even close".

He pouted, and leaned across the table top.

She leaned forward, sitting on her foot for extra height, and very slowly stretched her finger to touch his bottom lip briefly to indicate where the sauce was.

Deciding that asking if she wanted dessert could wait, Will brought one hand up to hold the back of her head, smashing their lips together in a kiss of such intensity that the line that Quinn had in her mind between reality and her and Will's relationship, had suddenly no definition to speak of.

With his other hand, Will pushed the table strongly out of the way, standing up and bringing Quinn up with him, and it was rare that they ever succumbed themselves to be carried away with passion, and he was suddenly overcome by the knowledge that her first and last had been Noah Puckerman.

"Wait".

His voice was strained, her lips were swollen, and he had to suppress a moan just at the unbridled lust in her eyes.

"You don't need to wait", she said breathily, her left hand fisting in his t shirt. "I'm not going to break if you touch me".

He gulped, clenching his hands into fists and splaying them across her lower back again.

"You would never hurt me", she continued, her voice a soft murmur. "And you want this as much as I do".

"But…"

"No buts", she cut in, pressing a finger to his lips, causing his breath to catch in his throat. "Think about it, all this… 'energy' we have, will be so much easier to deal with during school, if we have some… 'outlet'."

He smiled despite himself, kissing the pad of her finger wetly.

"You telling me what to do is really sexy", he said simply, nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck to press kisses there.

"Make love to me", she said boldly.

Desire bubbled low in his abdomen, and erupted as a choked growl against her neck.

"God Quinn", he managed, fighting the wanton fog that threatened to take over his senses.

They kissed, and if he had ever doubted if she was serious, all doubts vanished at the positively erotic way she slid her tongue into his mouth, coupled with pushing him against back against the fridge door, catching his low grunt in her hot mouth.

He forced himself to pull away, again struggling to remember sensibilities when the only girl who could turn him into a puddle of non-comprehendible nonsense with just a second's eye contact was pulling at the hem of his t shirt, her fingernails teasing his sensitive skin above his waistband.

"I want to do this right", he rasped, "Remember? The candles… the rose petals?"

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I don't know what 'right' and 'wrong' are anymore", she said, almost sadly. "But I know what I want now, and I never knew that before."

"I want you", he murmured, and his tone was heartfelt.

It wasn't enough for her just to want him right back. She knew that now.

"You have me", she replied, she imagined him showing her off, walking down the corridor with her on his arm, for all the world to see, and cold sadness crept up on. But then she saw the reflection of emotions across Will's face, and her whole world turned upside down again, because the 'material' things of 'before', were absolutely nothing compared to this entity she couldn't touch, couldn't identify, but turned to him to see.

She kissed him slowly, and she knew he understood the beyond she was communicating, as his hands were caressing her back, moving up and down, and his response was equally as unhurried and giving.

"Make love to me", she repeated, her voice just above a whisper, "please".

He shivered uncontrollably.

"It's my birthday soon", she continued, alternating between lying her palms flat on his chest, and pushing up her hands onto her fingers. "We could go somewhere where the others don't matter… with candles and rose petals…"

"When's your birthday?"

She watched one of his hands as he ran a few fingers up her side, stopping just below her bra, and resting there.

"2 months".

His mouth twitched.

"Are you sure you don't want to wait? This is a big deal… for both of us. I can wait."

"No you can't", she smiled, "but it's okay because I can't either".

"I can", he frowned, pushing down the urge to take her right then up against the fridge.

"That sounds like a challenge", she said.

His eyes lit up for a brief second.

He looked at her then, she made him feel so good about himself, made him feel believe in good karma, made him believe in second chances, made him rethink his early dismissal of soul mates.

And he couldn't resist her. But maybe that was part of the problem.

What happened when he would see her in the corridor? Perhaps their eyes would meet, his collar would become unbearably tight and his pants uncomfortable. And it wasn't as though it wasn't difficult already.

He wanted her to drive him crazy, he knew she could. They each seemed to have some insane empathy with everything about each other. But the main reason why he didn't hesitate, taking her hand slightly roughly and muttering something about 'there should at least be a bed', was because he wanted to wake up in the morning with her lying sleeping in his arms.

* * *

Their first time wasn't the best. It was too fast, they had too much wound up sexual energy, he almost knocked her out by banging her head against the headboard at an angle, and she left a purple bruise on his neck which no amount of concealer was going to hide.

But it was perfect.

He undressed her as though he was unwrapping the best gift in the world, and he worshipped and adored every inch of her body, with his eyes, with his lips, with his teeth and tongue.

She had to stop herself from professing her undying love for him, every time he whispered sweet and sincere compliments in her ear. She settled for physical demonstration.

Their naked bodies moulded perfectly as one.

Late at night, lying atop him, her head resting on his shiny chest, she gently moved off him, crawling up to kiss him messily, his face wearing the same soft smile of satisfaction she knew covered hers.

"Thank you", she murmured.

"Thank you too", he replied gruffly.

He must have been doing it wrong before, because it had never been like that.

"Will you stay- please?"

In reply she snuggled close to his beautifully aching body, pulling a twisted sheet over them.

"I can't leave", she murmured, and fell fast asleep in his arms.

And somewhere between falling asleep and waking up, Will managed to admit to himself that he loved Quinn Fabray. And there was nothing he could do about it.

* * *

Please Review :)


	6. We Smile

We Fall in Love

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from glee.

AN: Stacking up on the cavity inducing fluff for this chapter, slight drama to come.

Ruby.

* * *

**We Smile**

He still couldn't stop smiling. It was getting kind of embarrassing, as scolding a freshman for not handing in a completed assignment didn't have quite the same effect when he was struggling to stop the corners of his mouth from twitching upwards.

He passed Quinn in the corridor, and she flashed him a similarly dazzling grin, and he had the awkward moment of realising several moments later that he had walked right past the classroom he was supposed to be teaching the next lesson in, and had to turn and walk back against the flow of traffic.

He was immediately reverted back to ridiculous happiness when he entered the classroom to find a note on his desk which he recognised instantly as being Quinn's handwriting.

_Hang around after this class xxx_

Three kisses. Because one just wasn't enough.

It was like chocolate biscuits. You couldn't just eat the one, you always had to go back for another.

And you always wondered, how could something that is supposedly bad for you taste so damn good?

But with Quinn, there was no guilt, because he would keep going back. With Quinn, it wasn't just about him. It was about them.

Them. Together against the world. Apart from right now, they were both hiding from it.

* * *

"Hey gorgeous", she said softly, after entering the door and flashing a furtive glance all round to check that they were alone.

His skin tingled.

"It's difficult to explain how to conjugate verbs with the thought of seeing you as soon as that damn bell rings", he said, fiercely.

She laughed, crossing the classroom quickly to where he was perching on the desk.

"I've come to ask you a favour", she said, laying her hands gently on his thighs.

"Oh really?" he said, grinning suggestively. "What kind of a favour?"

"Not that kind of favour", she chided, sneaking a peck to his pouted lips.

"Sorry… I'm not really some kind of crazed sex addict…"

"Oh?" Her eyes sparkled with mirth.

"I am addicted to you though", he murmured.

She groaned. "Don't say stuff like that when I'm already late for my next class!"

He blushed sheepishly.

"So… the favour?"

"Yes. My mum's away for the weekend, some shopping trip with her friends, and I have this portfolio thing… and I kinda need a model…"

He tried to shift his thinking from the fact that they could have her house for the whole weekend.

"A portfolio?" He prompted.

She was lost in his eyes for a second, then blushed.

"You have really beautiful eyes", she whispered, earning a sweet kiss, his fingers ghosting her sides, before reluctantly returning them to lean on the desk, to enable a quick separation should anyone walk in.

"It's for a photography thing", she said vaguely.

"A photography thing?"

She sighed.

"It's kinda just my hobby at the moment, but… and NYU want a portfolio…"

She trailed off.

"That's amazing sweetie".

"You think?"

She allowed her smile of excitement to spread over her face.

"Thanks".

"So you'll be taking photos of me?"

She nodded. "If that's okay… The people who see them don't matter".

He winced slightly, brushing his hand over hers as she looked away at the same moment.

_Them. Together against the world._

"What should I wear?"

She bit back the first reply that entered her mind. _Absolutely nothing._

"Wear something that you feel comfortable in".

* * *

He was on her doorstep in jeans and a polo shirt, clutching roses to his chest and humming the song he couldn't shake out of his head.

"Hey".

"Roses? Thank you!"

No one had ever bought he flowers before.

He grinned shyly, and she giggled.

"You should probably slip inside before I say hello properly", she said quickly, "We have a few nosy neighbours…"

He nodded gravely, a tightening in his chest that only relaxed when his lips found hers in the poorly lit entrance hall, holding the flowers out in one hand so as not to crush them as he pressed his body against hers.

She gave a moan as his tongue caressed hers.

She could tell he had spent a while on his hair, so she tensed her fingertips on his shoulders to avoid the urge to twist them in his curls.

"Quinn", she knew he wanted to say something, so she silenced him with another kiss, and she was quickly and eagerly losing control to that all-consuming fire.

"Do you want to see my bedroom?" She asked breathlessly, shamelessly forward. "We have all weekend".

"You are going to make it very difficult for me to remember to mark the seniors' essays", he mumbled.

She smiled guiltily.

"You can mark them while we're in bed", she suggested.

He laughed warmly.

"Not my first choice of things to do in bed with you".

She widened her eyes innocently.

"Don't give me that look", he said imploringly, moving kisses along the base of her neck. "You're just so damn _irresistible_".

The tone his voice adopted had heat pooling between her legs.

She could spend all day at school wondering just who she was, and with a mere few words from Will she needed nothing more from life than to be with him.

His fingers stroked the soft skin he had exposed from pushing her top up her stomach.

She kissed him thoroughly, and before he realised what was happening she had steered them over to the side table in the hallway, allowing him to deposit the roses there.

He barely registered the few soft clicks of her camera.

"I don't think I was smiling", he managed, between kisses to every bare inch of milky pale skin, as he threw her top to the floor.

"For the rest of your modelling career", she said, her words trailing off into a needy whimper as his lips and tongue favoured the curve of her breast and his fingertips worked at the fastening on her bra. "Forget I even have a camera… Then I'll get better photographs".

"Are we _naked_ in these photographs?" He asked, and his tone was more interested than anxious.

"For private use only", she whispered in return.

He hummed in appreciation.

And later, his tongue traced across her soft skin those three words he couldn't say. And his head told him couldn't say them, and the results of the on-going battle between his head and heart was as yet undecided.

* * *

He poured the coffee into two mugs, and as he lifted them up, hands slipped round his waist and squeezed tightly.

"Can we look at some of the photos now?"

He replaced the mugs on the side and turned to hold her in his arms.

He briefly wondered how she'd acquired one of his shirts, but quickly realised he didn't really mind how she'd got it, just that right now she was wearing it… and nothing else.

"Sure… They're really good- even if I say so myself… Though it does help having you as a model".

His laugh harmonised her own.

He followed her over to the computer, their fingers twisted together.

"So what happens if they love your photos as much as I do?" He asked eventually.

Each image seemed to capture some emotion and freeze it for eternity, a smile he'd never seen on his face because it was just a natural smile, his thoughtful broody expression staring out wistfully into the distance, a tasteful kiss where mutual passion seemed to jump right out from the screen.

His favourite was one she had set the timer for. He was sitting on the bed, his legs crossed, wearing just his boxers, and she had set the timer, and flew onto his lap.

It was a moment that seemed to define them, they weren't kissing at the time the shutter went, but were just about to, and his eyes were half closed, and his arms wrapping her in a tight embrace, and she was wearing his shirt then too.

She was quiet, the mouse hovering over the folder named 'private nakedness', but her eyes lingering on that photo.

"I can get out of this cow town", she said, and the cold truth to her voice reminded Will of her alter ego head cheerleader image that he saw fading into the past.

"New York's an amazing place", he said quietly.

"I love this photo", she commented, leaning back against him on the desk chair, his arm tightened around her. He was constantly aware of the fragility of their relationship whilst Quinn was still at school, but now even the sun and rolling hills on the horizon was blocked off by high electric fences.

"I love that photo too", he breathed, dropping a wet kiss to the back of her neck.

It was natural and comfortable. One without the other would look out of place.

* * *

Please Review :)


	7. We Cry

We Fall in Love

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from glee.

AN: So this chapter takes a short break from Will and Quinn's views, which I have being using exclusively up til now, and instead we see things from the other side, where Quill doesn't exist. Also throwing a bit of a curveball into the story…

I'm not entirely happy with this chapter, but it needs be to lead onto the next part of the story.

Thankyou sooooo much for your reviews! You guys are my inspiration.

Ruby.

* * *

**We Cry**

_Dear Journal, _

_The plan to subtly undermine and therefore dethrone the abhorrent William Schuester has not been an effective plan of action so far. He just walks along the corridors of McKinley __**smiling**__. What, I hear you cry, has he to smile about? Well journal, this is the same question I have asked myself on multiple occasions. He is pressing on 30, single, divorced… His smiling has become so prevalent that it seems to be contagious. Other students walk past and start smiling too! He has induced a smiling epidemic which MUST BE STOPPED IMMEDIATELY._

_

* * *

_

"A what?"

Artie looked round at the AV club as they surrounded him, all smiling with encouragement.

"We can't do that?"

"Think of the amazing equipment we can buy with 1/16th of the cheerios budget", Tim said, taking a step closer to him, his pleading expression increasing in strength.

"We should vote", someone else suggested.

"Mr Schue will get in serious trouble", Artie retorted.

Mr Schuester was his favourite teacher. He owed the guy a lot, he was sure he owed him his new friend in Quinn Fabray. He knew she met with him in the library to go over Spanish, but he was pretty sure Mr Schue allowed her that excuse to have a bit of a chat, and help her with her problems, because Quinn was always smiling and cheerful these days.

Turned out they went behind his back to go ahead with the plan. They knew he would have tried really hard to stop them.

* * *

"Some ninja compute nerding skills", Puck pointed out, replaying the video clip.

Finn raised his eyebrows.

"I did wonder…"

Puck scoffed.

"Man- you would have remembered if Schue had slapped your butt!"

"Yeah, yeah I would. You're right".

Puck rolled his eyes, and sent the clip to the rest of the glee club.

* * *

Artie felt a sickening in his stomach when Principal Figgins walked in with Coach Sylvester; the former looking gravely serious, the latter with an expression of mixed confusion and elation.

"What on earth is going on?" Rachel asked shrilly, standing up. "Where is Mr Schuester? You cannot possibly believe that the ridiculous video clip going round is real?"

Figgins held his hands up.

"Kids, kids- we must take every precaution necessary- how would the school look if we did not investigate something like this?"

Rachel pointed her finger angrily. "Where is Mr Schuester?"

Artie looked around the glee club. The strong sense of a family group just didn't seem to work quite so well when the glue that held them together wasn't there.

He mainly noticed that Quinn looked frozen to the spot, he was worried for a second that she wasn't breathing, because she was so still in shock.

"He has not been fired", Figgins reassured them, "Merely asked to take sabbatical, when an investigation is underway. Coach Sylvester will invest her valuable time and strong leadership skills to take over the glee club with his absence".

A mumbling of resentment went around the glee club.

"I really don't think, at this crucial stage of the group's preparation for upcoming competitions, that it is appropriate for us to not have a musical director", Rachel trilled.

Figgins flicked his eyes uneasily around the group, from various shell shocked frowns to angry glares. Everyone seemed to have moved forward in their seats, and closer together as a unit.

He glanced at Sue, who was surveying the scene with slight amusement playing at her lips. Perhaps it would be too much work for her on top of the cheerios management? Perhaps it would be best to find a stand in?

"Well… maybe we could sort out a musical director…"

Sue Sylvester shot him a deadly glare, and he hastily expanded.

"But you kids would have to find some way of funding for this".

He left quickly, more than slightly intimidated by the small, fierce soprano.

A silence fell on the room.

Artie noticed that Quinn had grown pale. The absence of their glee coach was unsettling for all of them, but most of all for the person who had come to rely on him for advice and support.

"Bake sale? We have to do _somethin'_" Puck's low voice spoke up, and for once, everyone nodded in agreement.

"I think I may be able to pull some strings and find someone", Rachel said heavily, "But I don't feel it will be good for the group dynamic if we go too long without Mr Schue".

It was then Quinn got up suddenly, knocking her chair back, and ran out of the room.

* * *

He had been crying, she could tell. His eyes were slightly red and his face drawn. But as soon as he saw her in his doorway with tears in her eyes, he immediately reverted to anxiety for her.

"You love your job", she said simply, and a few tears overflowed.

He rushed forward, brushing them hastily away with his thumb, and hugging her to him in one swift movement.

"I should be comforting you", she said, through a watery smile, "Not the other way round".

"I just can't believe I'm being investigated for sexual harassment for slapping Finn Hudson's butt", he replied, pulling away to take her hand and walk through to the lounge.

She gave a small nod.

He took a deep breath.

"What I mean to say is… Obviously, I didn't, and now, instead of feeling that it's lucky that I wasn't caught with you, I just feel like I should have been".

"Huh?"

She sat next to him on the couch, nestling into his side, a perfect fit against his the hard contours of his body.

"What if I am fired?" He asked, and there was a scared tone to his voice. "I… I just would rather be fired because of you".

"You wouldn't mind being fired for me?" She asked quietly, trying to understand what he meant exactly.

His chin rested on the top of her head comfortably.

"I wouldn't mind anything for you", he returned, with endearing awkwardness.

She was silent for a while, digesting this information.

"I would do anything for you too", she said softly, and this was the closest she had come to actually telling him she loved him, and the increasing certainty of their relationship, despite its obvious numerous difficulties, was sparking a light of hope in the distance.

But even the brightest spark of hope would not blind the investigators in possession of Will's laptop.

* * *

Please Review :)


	8. We Lie Part 1

We Fall in Love

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from glee.

AN: I have to use artistic license here, because I'm not too familiar with the US laws on teacher/student relationships, and I need certain outcomes for the continuation of the story.

And just wanted to say a quick shout out to all those who have reviewed, because I do really appreciate it: 'Tracy', 'agentofCHAOSx', 'Alana', 'Christy', 'A Amanda A', 'justxsmile', 'Princessakarlita411', 'Ashley', 'n2aabmmummy' and 'Greys has become my life'.

Thankyou!

Ruby.

* * *

**We Lie** _Part 1_

She hadn't realised how fulfilling just his presence was for her. Without him there in glee, even though they spent most of glee normally trying not to make eye contact, she was jumpy and couldn't concentrate. She couldn't seem to hit the notes as easily as normal, and every time she looked to the piano stool, where she would admire him without him noticing her fiery gaze, it was unsettling that he wasn't there.

Maybe she had taken his presence in glee for granted? Every moment they spent alone together that they had worked so hard to achieve was infinitely special, maybe she had overlooked the time in glee, when they were just there, even if they weren't alone.

It had been a week now, and by now everyone was feeling the strain of his absence.

"Surely they would have been able to tell by now, if the video clip was a fake or not?" Artie said suddenly, idly sorting sheet music into the three 'yes', 'no' and 'maybe' piles.

"I have done some research into the process", Rachel said, and Quinn's ears perked up. She had avoided bringing the topic up in conversation, since he was on edge from the lack of communication, having heard nothing since the first day.

"They are allowed up to 14 days of investigation time, during which Mr Schuester still counts as a member of staff at McKinley High. In this time, if anything points towards anything factually incriminating against him, he can be arrested and called to a trial without notice, or the matter can be transferred to the school board".

"But it's a fake video!" Artie exclaimed, "The AV club made it in order to get 1/16th of the cheerios budget!"

"Coach Sylvester is behind this?" Quinn asked, with a venom in her voice that caused a few people to turn to her in surprise.

"He's not going to be fired", Mercedes said confidently, "Schue is the nicest guy in _Ohio, _I doubt he's got any marks on his record, they'll probably let him off without so much as a warning".

"Coach Sylvester has gone too far", Kurt added, "Involving the law here".

"I am outraged", Rachel exclaimed, standing up now, "We can't win without him! Okay, so he's not going to be fired, but we will have lost a good two weeks of preparation time- we cannot afford to be behind time!"

"I have to leave early", Quinn announced abruptly.

"Again?" Puck asked, raising his eyebrows. "Who's the guy?"

"I just have to go home", Quinn explained, her heart skipping slightly at the thought of secretly referring to Will's apartment as home.

"Seriously- who is it?" Puck asked again.

Everyone's eyes were on her, boring into her. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"There is no guy", she said, and then inspiration struck. "Ask Artie, I've been spending my spare time with him".

Artie paused, catching Quinn's hopeful look. Something was going on, but she needed him to cover for her, he had never caught her with such vulnerability in her eyes.

"It's true. And there is no guy".

Awash with relief, Quinn quickly left before anyone else could start interrogating her.

* * *

She let herself in to his apartment, and found him asleep on the couch, a _Law and Order _DVD playing quietly in the background.

"Will?"

She shook his shoulders gently, kneeling down in front of him.

He opened his eyes slowly, offering her a sad kind of smile as she came into focus.

She leaned forward to press a kiss to each eyelid, and he breathed in her perfume, filling his senses with Quinn.

"You can sleep", she said softly.

He yawned widely, and shook his head, propping himself up on his side with his elbow. "No I can't- you have to be home this evening".

"Will- I know you haven't been sleeping properly! You do lie still, but it kinda gives it away when you start kissing my neck in the middle of the night!"

"I thought you were asleep", he muttered, swallowing another yawn.

"You would have stopped if you thought I was awake", she pointed out, "So I stayed 'asleep'".

He cupped her chin in his hand, bringing her face to his to kiss her with thorough tenderness.

"At least rest", she said nibbling his bottom lip as she pulled gently away, "Just lie on the couch or something".

"Only if you lie with me", he returned immediately, grinning boyishly.

Sighing dramatically, she kicked off her pumps and slid onto the couch next to him, and he pulled her back against him, laying kisses on every patch of bare skin he could reach.

Quinn gently turned over to lay face to face, her hands on his chest, and his moving down to her hips to position her more comfortably on top of him.

"I missed you", he mumbled, almost embarrassed to say so out loud, because he'd never needed to spend every second with someone quite so badly, and surely that wasn't healthy?

Surely it was too much pressure on her shoulders, that she was the reason he went to school every day?

"It's not even worth going to school if you're not there", Quinn replied, playing at the opening of his shirt, her soulful eyes searching his. "Which is weird, because at school, we are usually trying to avoid any direct contact".

"To avoid trouble with the law", Will muttered darkly, grimacing.

He pecked her lips briefly.

She frowned. "You're not going to be in trouble with the law- they're just going to send you back to school in a few days, it probably just takes a while to fill in all the paperwork".

"It's really extreme", he sighed. "They sent a team of investigators to search my office… they didn't even tell me about this- I only found out from other teachers".

"You didn't have any of my underwear in your office did you?" She asked, smiling slightly despite the seriousness of the situation.

He shook his head gravely.

"Let's talk about something else", Quinn said softly, her warm hands cupping his face, rubbing circles into his temples with her thumbs. "This is really getting you down".

He looked deep into her eyes, and it was just the two of them again.

"You are _so beautiful_ Quinn", he whispered.

He was so much calmer with her there in his arms. It was almost as though, with him doubting everything that he had previously thought was real, to hold Quinn, the one thing he _knew_ was real, meant other anomalies faded into the background.

She closed the remaining millimetres between their lips, pressing them to his with the sense that it was like taking a breath of fresh air after being indoors all day.

It never ceased to amaze her that every kiss they shared was filled with the fresh exhilaration of a first kiss, complimented by the comfort of familiarity.

Her fingers gripped at his chest through his shirt as he caressed her tongue with his.

He tasted like beer and chips and _Will_.

Breaking off for necessary oxygen, his lips found the sensitive spot on her neck, just below her jawbone, and it was the way she arched into him, eliciting a sound of pleasure that was easily his favourite sound, that drove him to suckle there, before he realised what he was doing and soothed it hastily with his tongue.

"Sorry", he breathed, his breath hot in her ear.

She pressed closer to him at the loss of contact, claiming his lips again before he could worry further about marking her skin.

She knew she could have lied there on that couch just kissing him all evening.

They probably would have, if it weren't for the buzzer sounding, just as Will was moving his scorching path of kisses down to the hollow of her neck.

He grumbled in frustration, deep in his throat.

"I'll go", she said quickly, reluctantly slipping from his embrace, and he hung onto her arm wrist until the last possible moment.

"If it's the guy offering to wash my car again- tell him to try next door".

She laughed, and hurried to the door.

"Ah".

The private investigator turned to his colleague, an unreadable expression on his face that sent a dark dread to the pit of Quinn's stomach.

"Quinn Fabray?"

She could only nod dumbly, terrified into silence.

"You'd better come with us too".

* * *

Please Review :)


	9. We Lie Part 2

We Fall in Love

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from glee.

AN: As from the last chapter- I have to use artistic license here, because I'm not too familiar with the US laws on teacher/student relationships, and I need certain outcomes for the continuation of the story.

Also, thank you very very much for the reviews!

Ruby.

* * *

**We Lie** _Part 2_

Quinn felt like what happened next wasn't real. It was as though she was replaying her worst nightmare, except that she could actually feel the cold leather of the back seat of the company car, she could see the broken panic in Will's eyes, as he questioned the motives of his arrest until he was blue in the face. The private investigation officer had merely repeated 'we will discuss this at the office sir' over and over with an infuriatingly wooden expression.

She fought the urge to drown out the nightmare with tears. She couldn't make it any more suspicious, at the moment they had no idea what the charges were against Will.

It was hard not to look at him, sitting the other side of the officer sandwiched between them. Was it more suspicious if she didn't look? Because surely even a student at a teacher's home for extra Spanish tuition would flash a nervous glance at their teacher if they were taken away in a car with a flash of a badge?

When the officer leant forward to speak to the driver, their eyes met behind his back. It almost broke her heart to see him look so broken and defeated.

Her eyes filled with tears, and he just had time to mouth 'don't cry…' before there exchange was cut short as the officer settled back in his seat.

She tried to believe she would wake up and it was all just a bad dream. She surely wasn't sitting in a drafty wooden-panelled office, desperately holding herself together as a large printout of _that photograph –_ their favourite photograph- was pushed across the desk towards Will.

His fingers momentarily tightened on the edge of the plastic chair, but his face remained passive and composed, and Quinn supposed that perhaps learning how to control their emotions whilst around others might have been a good preparation.

Preparation. Had she always been prepared for a bloody end to paradise? It sounded so cynical, even now when Will was being fired at with question after question, barely given time to answer.

She vaguely took in the fact that he was outright denying any inappropriate relationship with her, that they were merely posing for a modelling casting photograph.

Quinn could tell he was lying through his teeth. Hours spent just watching him had taught her many things about his mannerisms, and now he was flicking his tongue to just peek through his lips after each sentence, a clear sign of nervousness.

But it was not her decision as to the consequences of their terrible deed.

(The terrible deed being not hiding a file on his laptop well enough).

And suddenly it was her turn.

"Who gave you the love bite?"

"My boyfriend, Artie Abrams", she answered fluidly, pulling on the metaphorical mask.

Will forced himself to look straight ahead, trying to assume a look of annoyed indifference as Quinn similarly denied any questions about inappropriate behaviour on his part.

His hope was hanging on the lack of evidence.

His palms were sweating uncontrollably.

Quinn was informing them that her parents could not be contacted, as they were away on a couples' cruise, and a long excruciating silence followed with mutterings between the detectives that were too quiet to catch.

"Our job as the school has employed the company for, is done", they were informed.

Will felt as if his heart was beating in his mouth.

"The school board will be given the report we write, and have the power to follow through as they deem necessary".

This agony wasn't over.

* * *

"Quinn?"

She could barely focus on the voice through the phone.

"Quinn- I don't know if you can hear me- but if you can- come down and open the door; Artie's here too- and we _really _need to talk to you".

She couldn't answer.

All she seemed capable of doing was thinking about all the time she could be spending with Will in her empty house.

All she could think about was all the time she couldn't spend telling him how much she loved him.

"_Shit_".

It was as though, before she had seen Quinn, standing on the doorstep with her eyes swollen from crying and her fists clenching and unclenching in what was obviously Will's hoody (it had been on the back of his chair in the choir room just last week), she hadn't believed what she was hearing.

"Artie rang me as soon as he got your text", Mercedes explained, softly, with what couldn't be sympathy in her voice because no-one had any idea just what turmoil she was going through.

Artie held out two memory sticks.

"The hard drive of your laptop is clear", he said.

Quinn just nodded.

"I don't suppose they'll investigate you", he said, thinking out loud. "As a minor, you are viewed as the victim…"

He broke off as silent tears rolled down Quinn's face.

"You should have told us Quinn", Mercedes offered, stepping forward to gather her into a hug.

"Told you what?" Quinn muttered.

_No, Mr Schuester had not treated her any differently from any other student. _

_No, he had not held her hand and whispered sweet nothings into her hair. _

_No, he had not made her feel things she had never felt before. _

_No she had not fallen more and more in love with him every single day. _

_No. _

_No._

Mercedes stepped away again, her hands firmly on her shoulders.

Her eyes narrowed.

"Help me lift Artie over the step. I'm going to make some tea and you are going to stop lying to yourself. Don't look at me like that- I _know_ you are".

Quinn sat sullenly at the kitchen table, avoiding their eyes. How would anyone ever begin to understand?

The only thing that mattered to her, her relationship with Will, had just been given the death sentence.

And she hadn't even told him she loved him. The ship had sunk, struck an iceberg whilst sailing out to sea in high spirits.

"Are you crazy?" Mercedes demanded, setting the mug down on the table so suddenly tea splashed out.

Quinn watched the liquid puddle at the side of the mug.

"Did you seriously let him have sex with you?"

"No", she spat out, through gritted teeth.

Mercedes rolled her eyes and Artie raised his eyebrows.

"Stop _lying_ Quinn! The last lie I am letting you get away with was when you told me the other day you couldn't go shopping because you had to babysit".

Quinn took a deep shaky breath.

"We didn't even need to open the folder marked 'private nakedness' to see where all the eye-fucking was leading", Mercedes said.

Quinn said nothing, her jaw set in determination. She had been lying to everyone else for ages, it would be easy to lie to herself after all the practise.

"It was kinda stupid of him to leave such a big hickey on your neck", Mercedes observed, but her tone was faltering, the aggressive approach not being incredibly effective.

There was a silence, and Quinn tried to concentrate on breathing evenly.

"Do you love him?" Artie asked carefully.

There was a long silence, where Artie and Mercedes both held their breath, waiting for the answer.

She looked up from her lap, focussing at nothing in the distance with fierce intensity.

"I loved him", she whispered.

And just using the past tense was the biggest lie she had told to date.

* * *

Please Review :)


	10. We Write

We Fall in Love

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from glee.

AN: Just like to reassure all my amazing readers that I am a complete sucker for a happy ending, though I am working on a bit of angstiness before we build back up to that! As always, reviews are love, thank you very much :)

Ruby.

* * *

**We Write**

She tossed and turned in bed, unable to so much as attempt to sleep, when four words kept circling in her head, each spat out with a sneering hatred that had her screwing her eyes shut and pressing her fingers into her ears until it hurt, just to try and block it out.

But still, the four words continued to taunt her, now with a smugness that had her fists clenching in anger.

_You don't love him._

The open door of her bedroom offered promises of escape, and she slipped out of bed, pulling on Will's hoody and wincing at the way it smelled so comfortingly of him.

The house was eerily quiet and empty.

She almost expected him to keep coming up behind her, wrapping his arms around her slowly and deliberately in a way that never failed to cause her to hold her breath in anticipation of that brilliantly placed kiss to the back of her neck.

But he wasn't there.

_You don't love him._

She took a deep shaky breath, her hand shaking also when she poured a cup of water. The chair scraped on the floor, cutting through the silence in a way that was only meant for carefree laughter.

And she was really tired, and missed a few steps that meant she was sitting at the kitchen table, a pen poised in her hand and a piece of writing paper smoothed out in front of her, words not spoken forming on the page, straight from her heart- bypassing her brain.

_Dear Will,_

_I hate that I have to be writing this, hate that I can't be holding you, hate that I can't be losing myself in your beautiful eyes and telling you over and over again that I love you. Because I do. I do love you so much._

_I love you. _

_Don't love me back._

_Just because we want this doesn't mean it can work. We can't fight a losing battle._

_I love you._

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry I ever tried to make you forget about the rules._

_I love you._

_I'm so sorry._

_Quinn._

She fell asleep at the table, the ink imprinting on her cold cheek.

* * *

He hadn't lost his job. He thanked the lack of qualified high school Spanish teachers in Ohio. He thanked the late notice of the school board meeting. He thanked the overlooked order for Quinn to be present.

He even thanked Sue Sylvester, because she seemed to be the one to have organised to have everything in his favour.

He firstly thought that this was because without him at school, she no longer had anybody to pick on and tease. He thought she must have been bored and viewed his continued employment as a mere creative outlet for that endless range of insults she seemed capable of.

He wanted it to be because she felt an empathy with being misunderstood. That she knew Quinn well enough to realise that her once protégée had found something unique with him and that just because no one else understood this, didn't mean it was wrong or weird.

But with Sue Sylvester you could never tell.

And he wasn't about to go and try and find out the exact reasons behind him keeping his job. He was just glad that he hadn't lost it.

No he hadn't lost his job.

He turned in the driver's seat, there being only one person he had to share everything with. He just had to, it was a given.

But she wasn't there. Instead there was just an empty seat in his car that still smelt faintly of her perfume, as did his jacket and his eyes misted up again.

She wasn't there and there was a hole in his life.

Why did he feel like this was the end when they had never voiced a break up?

It had been her face, eyes swimming with regret. That expression of intense sadness that haunted him still.

They had been lucky this time, and it would cut deeper the next time. It sounded pessimistic but he wasn't born yesterday. People were too quick to judge a book by its cover- too quick to flinch away from the idea of a relationship that wasn't 'right'.

He couldn't let there be a next time, he couldn't be the one who cause her that much hurt.

He reached for the packet of mints behind the gear stick, taking a few seconds to suppress the constricting fear in his heart. He was so afraid of losing her, and yet there seemed no other option in a world where he just wasn't supposed to have fallen in love with her.

His fingertips grasped a scrap of paper instead of the packet of mints.

He picked it up, frowning, momentarily distracted from his throbbing headache and swirling arguments in his mind.

_To do list:_

_1. Tell Quinn you love her …_

The little smiley faces and drawings of hearts tipped him over the edge; tears streaming down his face like a waterfall of pain.

Because there just were no third chances, especially not after Quinn.

After Quinn.

He may not have lost his job, but he had lost _everything _else.

* * *

There were looks as he pushed through the doors of William McKinley. He couldn't avoid them. It may have been his 3 day shadow of stubble and the half-heartedness of his stride.

It may have been that the rumours had already started circulating- they may have been judging him, they may have been even doubting the rumours. They may have been wondering if such a 'nice ' guy was capable of being involved in something so 'wrong'.

He didn't care. He didn't even notice.

He tried to just focus on his main aim.

His main aim was to make it into his office without breaking down into tears.

She was there, standing at her locker. Damn her locker being in his route. Damn her being the most beautiful thing he had ever seen despite the marked redness of her eyes and the distinct lack of that stunning smile.

She watched him walk past, biting his lip and worrying it with his teeth again and again.

She watched him walk into his office.

She watched him stare straight back at her, standing on the other side of the chasm filled with bubbling lava with no bridge across.

She watched him hold his fingers in the shape of a heart against his chest and turn away before she could see him break down. Again.

She banged her head back against the unforgiving metal locker door, not even feeling the pain above the wrenching agony in her heart.

_You don't love him. You don't love him. _

_You __**can't **__love him._

_

* * *

_

It may have been her avoiding everyone else like the plague or it may have been the other way around.

It was only when she got home that she set the metaphorical mask on the table next to the letter, and soaked the paper with tears.

She lit three matches, watching the flame die with hard eyes.

She held the letter as she lit the fourth match, and her tears dried into fiery determination as the paper curled and blackened, a putrid smoke making her cough.

She had almost convinced herself that she could function alone as she sat with a bowl of pasta in front of the tv.

But that commercial with the baby and the camel; she could hear his laugh, feel him shaking with mirth as he held her close, and her tears soaked the couch cushions until she surrendered to sleep.

Because _of course_ she loved him.

* * *

Please Review :)


	11. We Sing

We Fall in Love

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from glee. I do not own 'Impossible' by Shontelle.

AN: Thanks for the reviews! Virtual hugs to all :D

Ruby.

* * *

**We Sing**

"Can you say that again?" She asked quietly, tearing her eyes away from the seminar room door.

It would be empty.

It was as though it was waiting for her and Will to fill it with ragged breathing and murmured conversation.

Artie pushed the paper closer and leaned forward, concern etched on his features.

"Which part do you need me to say again?"

But she had zoned out again, and was checking her phone in vain.

But why would he contact her? Why did she expect everything to just go back to 'normal' just because she finally admitted what she had been trying to deny?

Why had something so obviously not normal become the one thing she viewed as a constant in her life, the one thing she wanted to always be there?

"Quinn? Which part do you need again?"

She let out her breath in a long sigh.

"I think all of it".

Artie just nodded.

"You know he is probably taking this just as hard", he said, in his quiet thoughtful way.

"Who?" Quinn asked, half-heartedly.

Artie didn't even bother rolling his eyes.

"He must have really cared about you to put so much on the line to be with you in the first place", Artie continued, pushing back his fringe slowly.

"He can't be with me", Quinn returned harshly, and almost automatically.

Artie nodded again.

"Who ended it?" He asked, after a while.

Quinn looked up from her notes, a hardness in her eyes which Will had all but removed from her heart.

"Society ended it", she answered, no emotion in her voice. "If it was meant to be, it wouldn't be this hard".

The words meant nothing. It was the being without him that was hard. _She wasn't meant to be without him. _

Artie didn't bring it up again, switching her attention to geometry to take her mind off things.

* * *

If it was so difficult to pursue a relationship with a student, surely not being in a relationship with her should be easy?

Will screwed up his face in frustration, the notes on the staves before him dancing before his tired eyes.

It was late, but he couldn't face going home to an empty apartment, not when alone meant without Quinn.

They hadn't even spoken since 'It' happened.

Perhaps they were both waiting for the rumours to die down.

Perhaps they were both waiting for the compulsive need to gravitate back towards each other to fade away (he knew it never would).

The thought of another guy seeing her eyes sparkle the way they did just at that point when her breathing slowed enough for his face to come back into focus after her beautiful high made him suddenly very angry.

He stood up abruptly.

He didn't know why he walked over to the auditorium, he just felt like he should, like he'd forgotten something that he should have taken home.

His heart dropped when he saw Quinn standing alone on the stage, and he was fighting every instinct not to run in there and sweep her up into his arms and press his lips to her ear and whisper that everything was going to be alright.

She looked so young and afraid, and he had never really thought about the age difference until now, but now it was shouting in his face. It didn't stop his eyes following the every contour of her body and wishing against wish that he could do the same with his hands.

He slipped inside as she began to sing, no musical accompaniment, just the raw sound of her voice, raw with emotion, unable to express her anguish normally.

_I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did, I did_

_And you were strong and I was not_  
_My illusion, my mistake_  
_I was careless, I forgot_  
_I did_

Was she meaning these words? Did she really view him as the strong one through this?

He felt guilty because he had been viewing it the other way around. She was the one with the 'family' group of friends to surround her.

He only had her.

But now he didn't.

_And now when all is done  
There is nothing to say  
You have gone and so effortlessly  
You have won  
You can go ahead tell them_

_Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now_

_Tell them I was happy_  
_And my heart is broken_  
_All my scars are open_  
_Tell them what I hoped would be_  
_Impossible, impossible_  
_Impossible, impossible_

It would be impossible to explain to anyone just how much he worshipped and adored her.

Impossible to make them understand how much he loved her.

_Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now_

_Tell them I was happy_  
_And my heart is broken_  
_All my scars are open_  
_Tell them what I hoped would be_  
_Impossible, impossible_  
_Impossible, impossible_

_Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now_

_Tell them I was happy_  
_And my heart is broken_  
_All my scars are open_  
_Tell them what I hoped would be_  
_Impossible, impossible_  
_Impossible, impossible_  
_Impossible, impossible_  
_Impossible, impossible!_  
_Ooh impossible (yeah yeah)_

_I remember years ago_  
_Someone told me I should take_  
_Caution when it comes to love_  
_I did_

He couldn't tell if she had seen him, because she was looking straight to the back of the auditorium.

He knew she knew he was there.

She could no longer put the overwhelming sense of his presence down to the overwhelming longing for him to be there, when he started singing with her, his voice choosing a low harmony to compliment hers._  
_  
_**Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now**_

**_Tell them I was happy_**  
**_And my heart is broken_**  
**_All my scars are open_**  
**_Tell them what I hoped would be_**  
**_Impossible, impossible_**  
**_Impossible, impossible_**  
**_Impossible, impossible_**  
**_Impossible, impossible_**

**_I remember years ago_**  
**_Someone told me I should take_**  
**_Caution when it comes to love_**  
**_I did.._**

The silence was deafening as they ended the song.

So she knew that he was hurting exactly the same as she was.

But that didn't mean they could do anything about it.

"Will you have to go", she said.

She looked up at him then, and he was standing before the stage, wringing his hands together and staring at her with heart-breaking desperation.

"If you're caught in here alone with me you will be fired for sure", she continued, louder.

"I know".

"Just go", she repeated, turning away.

He made a sort of frustrated cry, muffled in his throat.

"You know I wish…"

"Go", she hissed, attempting not to breakdown and cry in front of him.

He took one last look into her eyes, not recognising the doors that closed him off from what he was used to freely relating to.

"I'll wait for you", he promised quietly.

He would wait until she realised as well that they both deserved to make them work.

And he left.

And she was left reeling from his words.

* * *

Please Review :)


	12. We Blame

We Fall in Love

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from glee.

AN: Now I think everyone has waited for long enough. This is a 'turning point' chapter, because , although I appreciate it may not be all that realistic, I cannot write angst any longer :S

Also, thank you for the reviews!

Ruby.

* * *

**We Blame **

It was probably down to Rachel Berry.

Will didn't think anyone else was capable of convincing Principal Figgins to allow the glee club to go to the park for their rehearsal, spinning some story about the need to adjust voice projection for an external environment, thus improving technique to transfer back to the stage (her words, not his).

And he pointed the finger of blame at Rachel Berry also, for the pure coincidence of the location. Not because Quinn would have told her the story of how they got together, but because in the park, no one was interested in what anyone else was doing. Everyone was going about their own lives, jogging along to music, a leisurely walk with the dog, or taking their toddlers to feed the ducks.

He was suspicious when Mike didn't turn up, and suspicious at the intensity of the surprise on Rachel's face as that meant Quinn would have to sit out for their duet practise.

He watched from a distance, not able to find the enthusiasm about the thing that mattered second most to him in the world. For music would always come second to Quinn- where it had never come second to anything before.

"You need to just go for a walk with him", Mercedes said, relaying a message from Rachel to Quinn. "Keep him away for about an hour. He can't be biased for judging the best duet by hearing any beforehand".

Quinn questioned the logic behind this statement- but not out loud.

She had been thinking a lot.

She had been fighting with the heavy guilt of being the one to cause his smile to be a rare occasion rather than a regular occurrence.

She loved his smile.

"You don't have to walk with me", he said stiffly, as she was propelled to his side and abandoned there, eyebrows raised and sharp tongue ready.

She looked taken aback.

"Of course I want to walk with you".

It was down to Rachel Berry that they were now walking towards that same bench. Well, they had to blame someone- it just _couldn't _be because they were hopelessly in love and drawn to each other again and again by some invisible force.

He had said nothing in return, casting a brief glance back at the rest of the glee club who were currently obediently shuffling about at Rachel's beck and call.

They walked in silence, Quinn kicking at the leaves on the ground absent-mindedly, until she realised that she remembered the last time she had worn those boots, and the way he had kissed and suckled at the sensitive skin of her lower leg when he pulled them sensually off.

He was the one to sit down on that bench.

She stood awkwardly beside the bench, staring down at the ground and wishing it would swallow her up.

She didn't want to talk about it. He was the only one who could release her inner emotions, and those inner emotions were dangerous.

They stayed like this for several minutes, silently willing the other to shed some light on what they were thinking.

Because with each other there, they never felt alone.

She lifted a hand to straighten her scarf, and his eyes followed its shaking course.

"Come here", he whispered gruffly.

She shook her head. "No".

"Quinn. Come here". Louder this time, more insistent.

She shook her head again.

"_Just do it_", he said, sighing.

She couldn't. It was like returning to the scene of the crime.

"What are you doing?" She hissed, struggling, as in one swift movement, he was up on his feet and had wrapped his arms around her.

She looked around the park, still struggling to escape his strong grasp. The glee club were much too far away on the other side of the grass.

He pre-empted her shout for attention, pushing her face against his neck to muffle the sound useless.

She wished she had the use of her hand to hold her nose to stop her from breathing in his fairly edible scent that made her feel homesick in a way that being away from her parents never could.

She had once asked him whether his washing powder was in fact called 'Kiss Here', because that was the message it seemed to give off.

A few hot tears of his splashed onto her collar bone as she continued to resist him, but he just stood there, patient, desperately controlling his unstoppable want for her, holding her so tightly.

Slowly, she began to relax in his arms.

Gradually she allowed the comfort of his embrace to soothe her.

"Shhhhh sweetie", he murmured, as she opened her mouth to speak.

Together they moved over to the bench, and they held each other in silence.

They were the only two people who understood.

Quinn didn't cry, she couldn't have even if she had tried; there were just no more tears.

Instead she felt anger at the fact that they were both right there, but couldn't be emotionally closer. And then, as though sensing it rising inside her, Will began rubbing calming circles on the inside of her wrist with his thumb, and the anger dissipated instantly.

He could always do that. He could always read her feelings and emotions even before she registered them, and then make any bad ones go away with nothing but a feather light touch or a few soft words.

She nestled closer into his chest, listening to the rhythm of his heartbeat, her hands looped around his middle, her fingers brushing over those gorgeous sinewy curves she had once followed with her lips and tongue.

He responded in kind, burying his face into her neck as though attempting to seek that place where they could be together forever without a problem.

The place that didn't exist.

His lips, craving the taste of her skin, rested as close as they dared, and he tried not to think about the fact that he had one arm supporting her lower back, and the other hand gently gripping her thigh, about halfway down, with his fingers closed over her luscious smooth skin.

They stayed exactly like this for what seemed like a long time, but could never be long enough.

"I reckon we could do it", Quinn said softly, breaking through the peaceful quiet.

His heart leapt with excitement, but he managed to keep his voice even.

"Do what?"

"I reckon we could be appropriately intimate student-teacher friends", she replied easily, at that moment answering her phone and not noticing the light flicker and die in his eyes.

"Okay… It's Mercedes- they are ready to perform their duets".

"Right", he breathed attempting a brave face. For the show must go on.

She gave him a small smile of encouragement, and he swallowed the lump in his throat to offer her a watery one in return.

"Let's do this then".

* * *

Her phone rang as she waited at the bus stop. Her car was at the garage for the day, and she had turned down the offer of lifts in favour of a quiet time of reflection, without the constant questioning that was bound to come from any of her fellow glee club members.

"Rachel?"

"Yes. Why do you sound so surprised?"

"I didn't know you had my number", she answered truthfully, eyeing the gathering clouds in the sky warily.

"So did you kiss and make up?"

Rachel never was one to beat about the bush.

Quinn took a deep breath. "What are you talking about?"

Rachel gave a short laugh.

"You know full well what I'm talking about Quinn. Look, we need him on top form if we are to even have a hope of winning at regionals this time, especially as we have missed so much rehearsal time…"

"We never broke up", she said crisply, "not that it's any of your business. But we can't be together- you know that better than most people".

Rachel was quiet, thinking.

"When you wanted to be popular again- no- when you wanted to be the most popular person in school again- you were willing to try everything".

"Do you have a point Berry?" Quinn snapped, because if there was anyone who understood her pain the least it would be Rachel.

"Of course I have a point", was the haughty reply, "What I'm trying to tell you is to not give up. I know we have not always seen eye to eye, some may say we aren't the best of friends even… But in glee club, we all look out for each other, right? And, you two are miserable without each other. For both your sakes…"

"We still have each other", Quinn said quietly.

"Oh? Is this all some clever trick then?"

She sounded hopeful.

Quinn hadn't realised how much their sadness had affected the others too.

"I may not be your best friend Quinn", Rachel continued "But you deserve to be happy to... and I don't mean the kind of happy you think you should be when being the most popular girl in school. I mean truly happy- like you are with him".

She let this sink in for a while, before continuing.

"Next time you see him- tell him how much you love him", the genuine concern in her voice stirred some fight inside Quinn.

"Because he's desperate to tell you".

* * *

Please Review :)


	13. We Shelter

We Fall in Love

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from glee.

AN: Glad to finally share this chapter with you guys! I wrote it in amongst all the angst and crying fest that was the last few chapters… I just hope it was worth the wait-please let me know what you think!

Ruby

* * *

**We Shelter**

She was standing at the bus stop.

Alone.

Standing there looking down at the pavement, then glancing at her watch.

Standing there without him.

* * *

He drove just one block past the bus stop before he pulled over and parked, the decision made before he had even seen her, his heart beating against his ribs, his thoughts racing too quickly for him to understand.

He slammed the driver's door shut, and a large drop of rainwater fell on the back of his hand.

He had taken just a few determined steps before the heavens opened, and his curses were drowned out by a loud rumble of thunder as heavy droplets of rain poured down on him.

He increased his pace to a jog; so what if the weather was against this?

He slowed as he approached, because suddenly everything he wanted to say just didn't seem powerful enough.

Quinn's eyes widened as she instantly recognised the approaching figure, and her mouth dried out.

This wasn't part of the deal. She couldn't cope with her separation anxiety if he didn't give her a chance to cope with it.

And _oh god_ he would be wet from the rain and perhaps a few droplets would drip from his gorgeous curls onto his gorgeous lips... and perhaps he would lick them off...

She shook herself.

Why was he even here? This was nowhere near where he lived- plus- he had a car, so he didn't need to catch the bus.

She watched his shoes take more steps into the shelter, the leather wet from walking through puddles that had already formed from the sudden downpour.

The rain that pattered on the roof was barely louder than the beating of her heart.

She had to be sitting underneath the broken seal, a constant stream of water forcing its way through.

She couldn't move, if she moved she would be in his arms in a millisecond.

"We can't be 'appropriate student-teacher friends'", he burst out, and panic rose in her throat.

She forced herself to forget the sexy smiles and soft kisses, staring with an increased intensity at the ground.

"Fine."

Her harsh tone didn't belong to her, but nothing belonged to her any more. She was completely alone.

"No Quinn. It's not fine", his tone was pleading, but she refused to look up into his eyes, counting the lumps of chewing gum stuck in the cracks between the pavement.

"It has to be fine", she spat back. She wasn't angry at him. How could she possibly be angry at the one person who made her truly happy?

She hated herself right then, imagining the hurt on his face rather than having the guts to face it.

He started pacing then, and she counted for a third time, calculating an average in her head, anything to distract from the painful footsteps on the wet pavement.

He paced for a prolonged yet indefinable amount of time. Back and forth out into the driving rain and back under the bus shelter, his white shirt becoming more and more see through as rainwater soaked it.

She looked down at her feet, sitting in a puddle of water that had accumulated in her pumps, mainly just to distract herself from the urge to trace those muscles she knew so well with her fingertips; with her tongue.

She fought to suppress the bubbling heat of desire rising deep inside her.

"I thought you loved me", he said at last, his voice cracking with emotion.

That threw her head up, sending the pool of water that had collected on her neck right down her back, and he turned, walking over to her now, clearly purposefully, and suddenly faster, crowding her with his warm wet body. Her blue lips opened and closed.

He moved even closer, not touching her but so close the electricity jumping between them was almost as powerful as if they were in contact.

"Willl", she gasped his name.

She _yearned _for his lips to press against hers.

This wasn't fair.

This wasn't a choice they could make.

He backed her right against the glass wall of the back of the bus shelter, but still he held his muscles tense, his whole body quivering, just so that there was a mere millimetre between their bodies.

She could feel his heart beating in unison with hers.

She bucked her hips, pressing his arousal against her core, and his eyes rolled back in his head slightly, and his quivering muscles twitched violently.

It wasn't fair for him either.

"Look me in the eyes and say you don't love me", he ordered, his voice wavering slightly, "And I'll walk away".

She stared straight into his eyes, wondering how it was possible to love this man so much.

"What you do to me", he growled, almost sadly, grinding his erection into her, and his eyes screwed up for a second, and a few tears joined the raindrops running down his face.

"Look me in the eyes then", she ordered, her breath hitching with the strength of emotions boiling inside her like an invisible force.

His bottom lip wobbled.

She prepared herself for the heartbreak. The pain all over again.

_You can't love him._

"I love you", she said, firm and loud, and she had never meant anything more sincerely.

If he hadn't been there, she would have stumbled just from shock. Because when she said that she swore something inside her became whole again.

He stepped forward, pressing every part of his body against her, but there was still question in his eyes, as though he wouldn't let himself believe his ears.

"I _love_ you", she repeated, in a hoarse whisper, "Don't ever, _ever_ doubt it".

His lips descended on hers, but he stopped before they crashed into each other, causing Quinn to buck her hips again in retaliation.

"I love you so damn much", he murmured. "I _live_ for you".

With the next push of Quinn's hips, he met her thrust, and she released a wanton moan.

"Don't ever…"

Her teeth grazed his top lip as she spoke, and his eyes darkened several shades.

"I am never being apart from you again", he said roughly, and she was completely sandwiched between his hard wanting body and the glass, and she grasped both of his hands, squeezing them as tightly as she could.

"I love you", she whimpered.

He finally kissed her, and a rush of relief overwhelmed her, and she was glad that he was propping her up because she had lost all control of her legs.

It was wet, warm and messy. There was desperation and a smashing together of lips and tongues duelling.

It had been too long.

He broke off, chest heaving painfully.

"I have to go", he rasped, then took a few calming breaths, his thigh pressing between her legs as he twisted away slightly.

When he met her eyes again, even in the dull grey light she could still notice how black they were, his pupils dilated to the maximum.

"I have to go before I take you up against this bus shelter", he murmured, pressing a much too short and chaste kiss to the bridge of her nose.

"Don't leave", she said, and all the vulnerability and dependence on this man suddenly burst out.

He took a sharp intake of breath.

"I can't leave", he whispered. "I can't believe I ever thought I could try".

"I'm so sorry", she whimpered, and tears joined the raindrops on her cheeks again.

"No", he said fiercely, "We neither of us should apologise… it's everyone else who is fucked up about this".

"But nothing happened", she said, quietly.

"Exactly", he replied.

She frowned in confusion.

A bus drove straight past them.

Neither of them noticed.

_You can't love him._

"I can't love you", she whispered, barely audible over the ever increasing power of rainfall. "I can't love you if… if we can't be together".

"I love you", he said again, and even if he said it a thousand times it would never stop making her heart somersault every time. "We have to be together… I… We… we _have to_…"

He held his hands up, as though this would help him explain.

"Show me", she demanded gently. "Just show me".

Understanding, he let go of one of her hands, trailing shaking fingers up her sodden clothes, right up her side, horizontally across her chest, up the middle of her neck to her chin, before caressing her whole cheek in his hand.

His eyes bore deep into hers, reading the love he found there.

And seeing is believing.

"I will show you", he murmured, pressing his lips along her jawline, and trailing his hot tongue teasingly to the corner of her mouth. "I will show you every day. Every single day… and every night. All the time- I will show you all the time".

She nodded, because this was all she was capable of doing right now.

"I love you", she said tearily, muffled by his lips claiming hers.

He told her just how much he loved her in that kiss, in case she didn't understand already.

She reckoned they had themselves a new deal.

* * *

Please Review :)


	14. We Kiss

We Fall in Love

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from glee.

AN: It's been a while since I properly thanked those who have reviewed, so thank you very much to:

'Tracy', 'agentaCHAOSx', 'Alana', 'Christy', 'A Amanda A', 'justxsmile', 'Princesakarlita411', 'Ashley', 'n2aabmmummy', 'Greys has become my life', 'Fabray Davis', 'iceygaze', 'Siobhan', 'blackmoon9793', 'Hatter-Zombie', 'Mary', 'Zay', 'ToxicRainfall' and 'willowtree'.

_Thank you_ :)

Ruby

* * *

**We Kiss**

He may not have physically been there that night, but the knowledge that he was _there_, the knowledge that he loved her meant she didn't feel alone.

She slept the best she had slept for weeks, smiling through dreams of reliving his kisses in the rain.

Reliving his sincere words, his sincere promises.

She woke up in the empty house, missing him almost painfully now she allowed herself to feel such things.

It did strike her as odd the way he had left, fully aroused and soaked to the skin. The way he left her panting and similarly weak with how much she wanted him in return.

But he _loved_ her.

And then she remembered that it was her birthday.

Squashing the regret that she had not been naked in bed with the love of her life the second she turned 18, she chose her favourite skirt and boots.

Then she sat on the bed for what felt like ages, debating in her head whether or not she should wear the knee length black boots she was now appraising with the critical air of one considering the consequences of her forbidden love affair.

As exciting as the effects she knew she had on Will, she was hit again in the face with reality, like a shock of cold water across her flushed face.

They were in love now for real. Things just got _even more_ serious.

How was she going to hide the fact that she couldn't physically keep away from him? It had been almost a whole month they had been apart. A whole month Quinn was determined to make up for, and this didn't take into account the fact that they were effectively back to the beginning again, quelling desire until stolen alone time.

How was she possibly going to go into school that morning and not run up to him and kiss him on her birthday?

That's if anyone remembered it was her birthday, she thought cynically. She hadn't exactly bothered to remind anyone. She hadn't been in the mood for planning celebration when her world had fallen into ruin.

Even if she didn't get anything on her birthday, his love was the best present she could ever wish for.

But could she really go back to sneaking around? Was it really enough?

It was like receiving the best present, she supposed. The latest gadget- the best new cell phone.

You wanted to show everyone, you wanted to share your appreciation of the gift.

She wanted so badly to be able to show everyone how much she loved Will.

Would they _ever _be able to walk around town, hand in hand?

Would the _ever _be able to go on romantic dates without worrying who might see them, without caring about anybody else at all?

Because even after she left school the age difference between them would still be misunderstood. It would be impossible to explain without replaying the entire history of their relationship.

She walked aimlessly through the house, half dressed in a nightdress, skirt and boots, eating from a bowl of cereal distractedly.

That was when she saw the envelope on the doormat. An official looking brown envelope, the NYU crest stamped boldly on the front.

A half chewed mouthful sat tasteless in her mouth.

It was too soon to hear something- surely?

She swallowed nervously, then coughed and spluttered as cereal went down the wrong way.

Gathering courage, she bent down and picked up the scary envelope, the layers of paper feeling like a lead weight in her hands.

She peeled it open with trembling fingers, struggling to take even breaths as she unfolded the letter.

_Dear Miss Fabray,_

_We are delighted to offer you a place on New York University's world renowned photography programme on full scholarship…_

She sat down exactly where she was standing in the middle of the hallway, her eyes frozen as saucers.

* * *

She had told herself she wasn't expecting anything, but was still disappointed to not even get a casual 'happy birthday!' from _anyone._

And then it was glee, and she hadn't seen Artie all day, and she was pretty sure he would have remembered, and she hoped that he had because this was beginning to feel more and more just like a regular day…

Except, on a regular day, Will Schuester hadn't just told her those 3 words that suddenly made the sun shine brighter in the sky.

Will wasn't in the choir room, and she tried to subtly search around for him- was he crouched behind that stack of chairs?

After 5 minutes, she was beginning to get worried. Where was he?

She didn't have a chance to notice that the rest of the glee club had barely acknowledged her presence in the room.

Fluidly, someone darted to the light switch and flicked it off, and she spun round to the door, her mouth stretching into a smile as Will walked in, carrying the biggest birthday cake she had _ever_ seen.

She blushed as everyone joined in the singing, but her eyes remained fixed on Will, a beautiful expression of concentration on his face as he shielded the candles from the air movement as he walked carefully into the room.

He walked right up to her, as she stood there dumbly in the middle of the room.

She held her breath.

"Make a wish", he said softly, his eyes meeting hers for the first time that day, warm and overflowing with adoration.

She knew exactly what she was going to wish for.

Holding his gaze, she extinguished the flame from the candles in one breath, raising her eyebrows as he wet his lips unsteadily with his tongue at the suggestiveness in her expression.

He was the first to look away.

The glee club were cheering, and offering their own birthday wishes, and Rachel was on a chair next to the smoke detector, frantically waving sheet music underneath it to avoid setting it off.

"Happy birthday Quinn", Artie said last of all, as the others crowded around Will to collect a slice of cake in a napkin.

She smiled gratefully.

He handed her a card and waited patiently for her to open it and thank him and marvel at his computer skills in designing the card himself.

"It's okay. Look, Quinn- I hope you get everything you wish for".

She didn't even bother to stop herself from looking over at Will as he said that, who was carefully slicing the last pieces of cake and wrapping them in serviettes.

She approached him quietly, and he looked up at her, with a smile that was so much more than just friendly greeting.

"Hey".

"Happy birthday love", he said quietly, only loud enough for her to hear.

Her smile widened. "Thanks for the cake".

"Would you like some? I just cut you a slice specially… see? It has the 'Q' on it!"

She laughed and took the napkin and cake, sitting down on the chair right next to his.

She studied him carefully, her breath catching as he licked his finger clean of butter cream.

After only a moment's hesitation, she pushed her finger into the soft icing, and stretched it out to touch his nose.

He looked up sharply, but she looked away before he could meet her eyes.

Now Will studied _her _carefully.

Then he took a deep breath and drew a short line of butter cream down her cheek.

She looked up at him, shock and amazement shining in her eyes.

Cocking his eyebrow cheekily, he traced an identical line down the other side of her face, before lifting his napkin up and setting it on the floor beside him.

She followed suit, not needing to look round the room to know that everyone was watching them.

He knew it needed to be him to make the statement.

He leant forward, and he was well aware that they were on display, but the only person that mattered was watching him with such powerful devotion in her eyes that no one else even existed.

There was a gap of centimetres between their lips.

"I love you", he whispered, and automatically brushed the stray tear from her eye with a moist thumb.

His lips brushed hers in a sweet kiss that was nothing compared to some they had shared only recently, but represented everything.

With a sigh of utter happiness, she flew forward and attacked him with passion, smothering his face with wild kisses.

He smiled against her lips at her enthusiasm.

He smiled at the raucous cheers and cat calls of the glee club now gathered protectively around them.

And he reached forward to pull her against him, responding with an equal fervour, and closing his eyes to feel the warmth of completion and happiness seep through his entire body and soul.

* * *

Please Review :)


	15. We Shout

We Fall in Love

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from glee.

AN: We are nearing the end :( It's been a wild ride- and I couldn't have done it without you guys! This isn't the last chapter, and I'm not entirely sure how much longer it will be, but I just thought I'd put a warning out there.

Thank you, as always, for your reviews.

Ruby

* * *

**We Shout**

The bell had rung, the glee club had left, and Quinn was still straddling Will's lap, kissing him insistently, kissing him to make up for all the times she had been in glee club and hadn't been able to.

"Let's go", he choked out, between wet kisses to her jawline.

Before she could question him, he was pushing her onto her feet and his hair was all mussed up and she loved him _so damn much_.

"You know where my car is?"

She nodded, fingering her swollen lips, a motion that caused his eyes to darken yet another shade.

He swallowed thickly.

"You may need to duck down as we drive out of school", he said thoughtfully.

"We're going _now_? "

He gave a wicked smile and her mouth formed the perfect 'o'.

"We're skipping school", he murmured darkly, then added quickly, "That's if you want to- you get to decide as it's your birthday- you can do what you want".

"You", she said softly.

He grinned suggestively.

"Go now", he said urgently, "I'll be there in a minute… or three".

She smirked at him and he reddened.

The intensity of her gaze changed a little then, and it was suddenly more serious.

He understood. It was the gaze of commitment. Commitment to the plan; commitment to the high level secrecy... commitment to him.

She pressed a sealing kiss on his forehead, before turning to leave, practically skipping out of the room.

* * *

She almost ran straight into Puck, who was casually leaning against the wall in the corridor.

"Someone's in a hurry", he scoffed. "Where's Schue at?"

Quinn could do nothing but beam at him.

Puck gave a short laugh.

"Is he better than me? Pah- what the fuck am I askin'? Course he's not!"

He sounded less certain as he finished, the way Quinn was practically jumping up and down with excitement.

She smiled secretively. "I can't believe the most gorgeous guy in the universe is in love with me", she garbled, and swept past him excitedly.

* * *

Less than a minute later, Will ran straight into Puck's side, sending the younger man flying into the lockers.

"Puck…I'm so sorry! Here… Sorry, I'm… I didn't mean to run into you… Christ- are you okay?"

Puck stood there, rubbing the back of his head but laughing at Will's persistent apologies.

"Chill, man", he said, when the agitated anxiety didn't leave his expression.

"Why the fuck are you still standing here with me when your woman went that way?" He asked pointing.

Will didn't even bother berating him for his language, just gave him a goofy grin.

"Move then", Puck ordered, pushing his shoulder, and grinning cos the guy was just so happy it was contagious.

Will nodded once, attempting to adopt the role of the responsible teacher in this situation and failing miserably.

He was the one skipping the afternoon of school for a surprise birthday treat for the student he was in love with.

And an evening to consummate said mutual love.

It should have made him scared, or anxious, or something other than the unstoppable happiness that had him _running_ down the corridor without looking back.

* * *

He swore he held his breath until they were out on the freeway and he was suddenly laughing with relief and happiness and she was laughing too, so hard that tears ran down her cheeks.

"So where are we going?" She asked, as the laughter died away, shifting in the passenger seat to face him.

"I can't tell you- it's a surprise".

"I love surprises", she replied, grinning, then added, with hasty correction; "Not as much as I love you though".

He laughed. "Good".

"I can't believe we're skipping school", she said, in hushed tones, as though someone could overhear them and report them to Principal Figgins.

"We're so _bad_", he said darkly, but there was no fear behind his statement.

He was no longer afraid of anything ending their relationship, if anything, he was afraid of the things he would do out of love for the young woman who was sitting beside him, her hands curling around his bicep, hugging his arm.

He would do _anything_.

"We'll probably get there around 5.30…As it's your birthday- what would you like to do? We could go out for dinner, we could go to the movies, we could walk down the pavement hand in hand and feed each other squares of chocolate…"

She smiled at him, her eyes sparkling.

"You romantic sap", she teased playfully.

He just grinned.

"So..?"

She chewed her lip thoughtfully, and he tried to remember to watch the road.

"Are you sure you don't mind whatever I choose?"

"Whatever you choose", he confirmed. Then, "As long as we are always together".

"Always?" She said slowly, looking up at him through her eyelashes.

He nodded seriously, because she wasn't just meaning for now.

But nor was he.

"Always".

"Wow", she whispered.

At that he watched her carefully, suddenly worried that he'd read too much, too soon.

She gave him no clue, playing with the sleeve of his shirt.

"What I want to do may seem a bit weird", she began.

His eyebrows twitched, imagining scenes of handcuffs and leather whips…

"I really want to buy pot noodles and ice cream and sit on the roof under the stars".

"Now who's the romantic sap", he joked, squeezing her knee.

"Is that okay?" She asked anxiously.

Because here was the opportunity to act like a proper couple (and Quinn was well aware these opportunities would be at best few and far between). But instead she was opting to not flaunt their recently announced love.

"I love your suggestion", he said formally, rubbing her leg before reaching for the gear shift. He smirked; "Though not as much as I love you- obviously".

"Obviously", she returned, grinning.

* * *

It was an evening bright with stars with a fresh chill in the air.

Will followed Quinn up the winding fire escape staring shamelessly at her long pale legs and she was wearing _those boots_ and she was definitely swaying her hips on purpose and _oh god_ as she bent down to pick up the plastic fork she dropped.

On the rooftop, he watched her as she set down her steaming pot noodle on the floor, and turned to him smiling, her blond hair blowing about her face, which was flushed with the cold.

He stopped and placed his carton next to hers, pushing it to touch hers because it seemed right to.

She was right there, catching his face in her hands as he straightened up, and her lips were chilled but her tongue was hot, and he groaned as she delved it deep into his mouth, almost pushing him backwards with the force of her passion.

As quickly as she had assaulted him, she pulled away, and had retrieved her noodles and was seating herself comfortably against the low concrete wall across the centre of the roof before Will had managed to return his breathing to normal.

He joined her.

"Are the noodles cooked to my ladies standards?" He questioned, flashing her a brilliant smile.

In lieu of a reply she aimed a wet chickeny kiss to his cheek.

Not to be outdone, Will leant across her to kiss her fully on the lips, noodles and all, pulling away briefly to allow her to swallow before resuming with a hunger only she could satisfy.

"You should eat your noodles", she said breathlessly, as he moved to nuzzle her neck warmly. "We have a hotel room to use for the whole night long".

He hummed vaguely, and retreated reluctantly.

There was a comfortable silence, filled only with slurpy noodle sounds.

"I can't believe we're sitting on the roof of a hotel eating pot noodle", Will said, finishing his and rummaging in the shopping bag for the tub of ice-cream.

"We should dance", Quinn suggested, stacking her tub on top of his, and licking her plastic spoon clean.

He gulped. "Huh?"

"Like an anniversary thing".

He jumped up, grinning, and bowed low and stretched out his hand to her.

He pulled her body flush to his, and they were so warm on contact, and his breath was like charged smouldering liquid across her chest.

"Happy Anniversary", he murmured, pressing a soft kiss to the hollow of her throat. "And Happy Birthday, my beautiful Quinn".

This was accentuated with another kiss, lingering longer on her heated skin this time, suckling harder, claiming her with his mark.

They kissed, long and finalising.

His fingers drew lines up and down her sides, and her hands pushed under his baggy jumper to find his sculpted abdomen.

The ice cream began melting into a slushy mess.

"Am I allowed into our hotel room now?" Quinn asked cheekily, whimpering slightly as Will nipped and licked at a sensitive point on her neck.

He smiled a lazy smile, kissing her lips gently. "It's all part of the surprise", he assured her, his hands slipping to her waist, and then catching her hands in his.

"Okay", she breathed, her heart beating faster than ever with each adoring gaze he passed over her face.

"There's one thing I have to do first… one final birthday wish before I unwrap my _best_ present".

He nodded. "Anything you want to sweetie".

She let go of his hands, and walked over to the edge of the building, holding the railings and looking out across the sea of flickering street lights of the strange city.

Then she shouted at the top of her lungs, maximum volume to deliver a message of maximum importance.

"I love Will Schuester!", she yelled, and turned round to him, her face lit up brighter than all of the streetlights put together.

"I love Will Schuester… always!", she verified, her voice catching as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, lifting her up as he shouted over her head.

"And I love Quinn Fabray!"

Because he wanted everyone to know too, even if they couldn't tell anyone.

* * *

Please review :)


	16. We Believe

We Fall in Love

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from glee. (I do not own 'Love Song' by Sara Bareilles).

AN: Just as a warning, T boundaries very nearly reached in this chapter (though not quite enough to warrant a rating change). It's mostly just fluff.

And this is the penultimate chapter!

Thanks for reviewing :)

Ruby

* * *

**We Believe**

"You can open your eyes now".

She opened them, still clinging onto his left arm, and her mouth dropped open.

"Did you do all this?"

He question was little more than a squeak, as she took in the luxurious deep red bed spread, covered with scattered white rose petals, and small twinkling fairy lights trailed across every cupboard and chair.

And her heart swelled in her chest.

"I'm sorry about the lack of candles", he said gruffly, "I came up here yesterday evening to make sure it was perfect… and I didn't want to burn the hotel room down…"

"It _is _perfect", she whispered. "I love you".

"I love you too", he murmured, stepping closer to her, his hands resting on her hips. "Okay? Screw what anybody else thinks, yeah? I'm not gunna let you go".

This wasn't one of his pre-prepared pep-talks, his voice was gruff with emotion as he talked straight from his heart.

"Remind me to thank Coach Sylvester next time I see her", Quinn said nuzzling his lips.

Will gave a nervous laugh. "Sweetie, I can't say saying that kinda thing is a turn on…"

Quinn kissed him briefly, supressing a smile against his lips.

"No! I mean, if it wasn't for her, I may never have joined glee club… I would never have had the opportunity to get to know you so well…"

He grinned. "Well, not everyone in glee club knows me quite as well as you do…"

"I should hope not!" She said, with pretended sternness.

He gradually moved her arms to drape over his shoulders.

"Only you", he said softly, resting his forehead against hers.

"I want to lick that runny ice-cream all off your chest", she announced.

"You can do whatever the hell you want to", Will offered grandly, in a low voice, and shifting ever closer to her, "It is your birthday after all".

"I want to hear you moan my name", she continued, tracing a line down the centre of his chest, and gently circling her hips to release a muffled grunt of pleasure from her captivated audience of one.

"You'll need me to moan your name", he supplied, smoothing down the back of her skirt with flat palms, "Because I'm going to make you forget it".

"Oh", was all she managed, as he shimmied to be completely pressed up against her and crushed her lips in a scorching kiss.

"I love you", he repeated, over and over, and she knew she never needed anything else.

He removed each offending layer of clothing with an excruciating slow pace, and explored the soft skin revealed with his lips, teeth and tongue.

Her eyes fluttered closed, and he was the only man who could direct just a warm breath in a certain way and have her senses reeling and the tightening of anticipation build inside her.

Though, to be fair, he could do that without even so much as touching her.

She whimpered, because he had stepped away, and her eyes flew open.

Her frustrated whimper melted into a sigh of wanting, as Will, rumpled and sexy and _hers, _stood before her, his arms raised, and an inviting smile playing at his lips.

She took a step purposefully towards him, and he stepped back, his smile now a devilish grin.

She pouted, taking another large step, and raising her eyebrow as he did the same, his back hitting the wall now.

He sank back against the wall as she pressed her half-undressed self against him, and tucked her thumbs into the waistband of his pants.

His gaze swept darkly over her soft, pale skin.

"I'm not resisting", he said, his voice a lower octave than normal, a pitch that never failed to send goose-bumps up her arms.

As though to accentuate this point, he fluidly removed his pullover and threw it far over to the other side of the room.

She kissed him harshly, catching his deep groan in her mouth as her long graceful fingers slipped down the front of his pants.

"What was that for then?" she asked, as lack of oxygen forced her to detach her lips from his for at least a moment.

"I had to come over here to get your present", he told her, and her eyes widened.

"But..?"

Her hands stilled in shock and he bucked his hips involuntarily.

"I'll forget otherwise", he said, a sudden shyness at the pureness of the love and adoration in her gaze. "It's only small", he excused.

"I…"

Words failed her.

He swallowed thickly and kissed her once so tenderly, cupping her chin in his warm hand.

"I wanted to", he explained, "And don't say you don't deserve it because you do… and I love you".

"I love you too", she said humbly.

She took the box as he handed it to her, and she held his gaze as she opened it.

It was a dainty silver chain, with a small silver Q as a pendant, and it was so simply flawless.

She kissed him firmly, one hand curling behind his neck as her tongue plundered his mouth.

"Thank you", she breathed, "thank you for everything".

He claimed her lips in a languid and scorching expression of how she was welcome.

"Thank _you", _he said lowly, and kissed the side of her mouth because she was just so beautiful. "Thank you for being born".

* * *

Will hummed sleepily, slowly opening his eyes and simultaneously rubbing the sleep from them.

And there curled up against his side, her shallow breaths flitting across the planes of his chest, was the most beautiful girl in the world.

As he lay there staring at her, he couldn't resist the temptation to shuffle onto his side to face her, careful not to wake her, and scatter a few butterfly kisses across her soft warm skin.

He could've sworn she was still glowing.

Quinn awoke to a sticky chest pressed against hers, and persistent lips kissing thirstily at any part of her they could reach.

"Mmmm… Good morning".

She kissed him lightly on the lips and he responded with searing enthusiasm.

Her phone buzzed beside the bed.

She ignored it, preferring to roll on top of her lover and deepen their kiss to slide her tongue between his teeth.

It was quiet again, and the room was dominated with their erratic breathing and sounds of pleasure.

It buzzed again after a few minutes, dancing across the side table.

She pushed herself off Will's chest, screwing up her face in annoyance.

"You can answer it", he said, his chest heaving, "I need to find where I put that other box of condoms…"

She climbed off him, with one last hurried peck to his lips.

"Rachel Berry?"

Seemingly ignorant of her crisp tone, Rachel greeted her brightly. "Morning Quinn!"

"What _the hell_ do you want?"

She missed her answer at first, preoccupied with admiring her boyfriend's naked form as he bent over to rummage in their shopping, as it sat abandoned at the door.

"I have been made aware, well, it is clear due to the absence of a certain Spanish teacher that you guys are still 'shacked up' in some hotel somewhere…"

Quinn's eyes shamelessly roved Will's lithe form as he stood up again, facing her, to remove a few foil packets from the cardboard box.

"Yeah…"

Rachel laughed musically.

"I'm just ringing to ask which part you're singing in 'Love Song', so someone else can sing it in rehearsal… If I remember it was quite a main part so it is important for the overall performance".

"Yeah…"

"Maybe close your eyes or something", Rachel suggested sharply, "You're not concentrating on what I'm saying at all!"

"Well…"

"Who is it sweetie?"

Will settled on the bed beside her, sliding his arm around her waist to pull her closer against him.

"Rachel".

He nodded, kissing her neck wetly.

"Yes?"

Rachel made an exasperated noise.

"Listen Quinn, just for one minute? Go grab your sheet music out of your bag and read the part number out to me from the top left corner".

Pushing gently on Will's chest, and knowing Rachel would keep ringing if she didn't do this now, she did as she was asked emptying the contents of her bag all over the floor in an attempt to speed up the process.

"2a", she said hurriedly.

"Okay great! Have a good day… and let…_him_ know that glee club is in safe hands… as is the keeping of your secret".

"Thanks", Quinn said, sincerely.

She dropped her phone and the sheet she had wound about herself, expecting to turn around to find Will.

Instead he was sitting solemnly on the bed, a piece of white paper clasped in his hand.

She took a sharp intake of breath and he looked up, and immediately began apologising profusely.

"I'm so sorry Quinn, I shouldn't have read this, it was just on the floor, out of your bag and I thought it was just…"

She stopped him, sitting beside him on the bed and offering him half of the bed sheet.

"It's okay", she said quietly, "I don't want to have _any_ secrets from you. I was going to show you after glee yesterday but I got… distracted".

He managed a small smile.

"I'm so proud of you", he whispered hoarsely.

Her eyes welled with tears.

"I love you", she said shakily, "I can't be apart from you".

He gathered her up in his arms, smothering her in warm kisses.

"I'm right here", he assured her.

And they both knew that they would work something out.

They had to.

* * *

Please review :)


	17. We Achieve

We Fall in Love

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from glee.

AN: More of an epilogue of sorts I suppose. I have really enjoyed writing this story for you guys. You never know, I may write a sequel some time :)

I'm sad it's the end :'(

Thank you for your continued support!

This is for you…

Ruby

* * *

**We Achieve **

She was sitting at the kitchen table, sipping a coffee, with one eye on Will, who dancing in a dorky adorable way to the radio as he cooked bacon in a frying pan, and one eye on the postcard she held in her hand.

"They're in Australia", she informed him flippantly, not bothering to read about the hot weather and the kangaroos and discarding the postcard onto the pile of old magazines.

"Who are?"

"My parents".

He nodded.

She took another sip of coffee.

"I don't want them to come back", she said, matter of factly.

"What- _ever_?"

"Well, okay- maybe one day… after I graduate? I would like them to meet you…with me".

He smiled softly at her.

"It's just easier for us when they're not here", she continued, walking over to him to pour some more coffee. "You know I've never seen this mug before in my life!"

"Yeah… I couldn't find your favourite red one…"

She thought for a minute. "I think it's at your apartment".

"Ah okay".

They shared a shy smile, and his hand slipped round her waist to squeeze her in a one-armed hug.

They both knew that it was more his doing than hers that gradually more and more of her possessions were finding their way into his apartment.

"Well… it's easier now anyway with the glee club looking out for us", he commented. "Would you like ketchup in yours?"

"Yes please…"

He held her gaze, expectant, and she smiled because he knew her too well.

"Do you ever think it's weird that we've fallen in love?"

"Not weird", he replied, pressing a chaste kiss to her lips, which quickly deepened as she leaned against him.

Coffee and tea combined.

When they pulled apart again, she was looking at him in that way that sent a hot rush through his body, and every defining moment of their relationship jolted through him like an action movie flashback sequence.

And when he spoke, his voice was a little hoarse, and he was already assessing the robustness of the kitchen cabinets in the back of his mind.

"Maybe amazing, _perfect_… definitely not weird."

She kissed him then, slow and thorough, sliding her tongue lazily between his teeth and over his own tongue, pulling his mouth closer still with her hand in his hair.

His eyes smouldering, and her voice toned with breathlessness, she rested her head on his chest and he discarded the wooden spatula he was holding to enclose her in his arms.

He pressed kisses to the top of her head, and even the simplest gesture of affection from him had her heart racing and her skin prickling with heat.

"We're going to have all of this- one day".

For a minute he wondered what she meant, then realised she was looking about the kitchen, the simple representation of what he too hoped they would share: a pleasant domestic scene.

His grip on her tightened and he pulled her chin up to kiss her hard.

She took that as a definite agreement.

* * *

They had to buy gum on the way to school because both their toothbrushes were at Will's apartment.

* * *

Quinn was quiet and thoughtful in the car, their (now routine) long and tender morning goodbye kiss four blocks from school, never noticing the gear stick digging into her hip, and the walk into school with Mercedes .

She was planning on how best to tell Will that she intended on turning down the scholarship.

The pride and excitement in his eyes had been genuine, but she just couldn't face the thought of spending prolonged lengths of time without him _right there_ by her side.

"What's up girl?"

She thought about this for a minute, trying to best sum up how she felt.

"I miss him", she said simply, and Mercedes' 'aww-ing' smile also held an element of just _awe_.

* * *

"So… guys, guy? Listen up". Will entered the choir room, kissed Quinn softly on the lips in greeting, and turned authoritatively to the glee club.

The glee club settled down, the noise gradually dying away.

"Sweetie, can you take a seat too?" he asked quietly.

Quinn raised her eyebrows questioningly but slipped off the piano stool beside him to claim the only empty space on the plastic chairs next to Puck.

Puck shot her a 'you guys had sex this morning didn't you?' look, which she pointedly ignored and instead easily turned her attention to Will.

"Guys, in 3 and a half months now …" he winked deliberately at Quinn with an infectious cheeky smile, "… and counting- you will be graduating".

The response was mixed, some cheers, some mutters, but mostly intrigue as to what the punch line was.

For Quinn wasn't the only one to notice the slightly nervous way he was drumming his fingers on the side of his thigh.

"I think it would be great if we all put on a show after finals. We can show everyone what we have achieved- as individuals, and as a team".

"I bagsy a solo", Kurt piped up, and everyone laughed.

Will took a deep breath.

"Now, after that, everyone will be going their separate ways", he was avoiding Quinn's gaze purposefully and she felt a clenching in her stomach. The word 'separate' was so hollow and terrifying: they _had _to be together.

"As am I".

He paused, taking another deep breath. "I am going to leave this job".

He let this sink in. He knew it didn't really affect them all a great deal, because he was sure they would all be graduating too, even Puck. But he did see them as close as family, and they had all (including him) grown up together since he took over glee club.

The room was silent.

Quinn was shocked, totally incapable of a reply though she desperately wanted to question him.

"Damn Schue", Puck said, good naturedly, breaking the silence, "I wanted you to be here to bash some sense into ma little sister".

He laughed, slightly nervously, because he was suddenly wondering if he should have talked this over with his girlfriend first, who right then looked like she had just seen a ghost.

Truth was he couldn't wait to tell her. And he wanted everyone to know, and the closest to everyone he could tell was the whole of the glee club.

"Why?" Quinn asked, her voice a hushed whisper, and uncertain looks were shared amongst the group. "You love this job… You love it..?"

He smiled ruefully.

"Not as much as I love you Quinn", and it felt so good to tell her this with an audience.

Now they would all know.

"But…"

She trailed off, and his gaze was _so intense_.

"We can both follow our dreams", he said, earnestly, and took a few steps towards her.

She opened and closed her mouth, but no sound came out.

He ploughed on, now taking one of her hands from her lap and holding it tightly in his.

"You- you can go to NYU to major in photography because- really- that course was practically designed for you!"

"And you?" She prompted, now standing up herself.

The rest of the glee club were so quiet you could have heard a pin drop.

He smiled slowly.

"You can audition for Broadway", she said, realising. "You never could before because of glee club, and… You can follow your dream".

"Yes I can follow my dream", he said, "But, no".

"No?"

She could sense her friends leaning forward in their seats.

"No- that's not my dream", he expanded, and _oh god_ that rush when he looked at her and she was all his.

"Huh?"

His smile widened. "Your confused face is so cute", he murmured, audible only to her, raising her hand to his lips to place a lingering kiss there.

"Huh?" She repeated, because she really was confused.

"Do you really not see?"

She shook her head.

He took her other hand.

"We're going to move to New York", he said, a sparkle of excitement in his eyes, "I can sell my apartment and sell some of my useless furniture- like that towel rail that isn't even plugged in?"

She nodded, still unsure where he was going with this, but content to stare into his eyes and forget about everything else- carried away with him in that spark of light and hope.

"We can rent an apartment in New York", he continued, ever more earnestly. "Close enough for you to get to classes… I can get a job… " he paused, kissing her lips softly.

"I'm following my dream, because my dream is you", he clarified, as he pulled gradually away. "You are my dream- my future- my _everything_".

"Oh", she said in a small voice.

And she'd come from having nothing to having everything because of him.

And she wasn't even the slightest bit annoyed that he hadn't consulted her about this previously anymore.

And then she kissed him.

And she pulled him flush against her with a hand on his leg and the other in his hair.

And he moaned into her hot mouth; forgetting about everything except her; entwining their tongues in his favourite dance; grasping her hips just for something to hold on to.

And, to the background of wooping and cheering, they fell in love all over again.

* * *

_**The End**_

_**

* * *

**_

Please review :)


End file.
